Sticks and Stones
by The life of a girl
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki is a detective and recently got a new partner. What will happen when his new partner turns out to be a certain blue haired boy who had bullied him relentlessly for years? Will Grimmjow ever be able to make up for his endless years of torture? And what about Ichigo-can he ever forgive the cobalt haired demon? Warning: Yaoi and language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello little children! I hope that you're going okay. Yes? Good.**

**So… I have no idea where this idea came from but it did. Randomly. So I… wrote about it.**

**Hope it's okay! Please tell me you like it. **

***Holds up knife with creepy, sweet smile.* You like it… right guys? Anyway, please tell me what you think… as in **_**review. **_***Brightens.* And enjoy! :D**

**Thanks ladies and gentlemen! ;)**

XXX

_Ichigo stared up imploringly at the blue haired bully, blinking away tears as he knelt on the concrete, shirt ripped, dirty and wet, unruly hair thick with mud and the small face and arms covered in sore, reddening marks and small scratches. _

"_What the fuck you lookin' at, you little fucker?" Grimmjow delivered a well-aimed kick to the smaller boy's side, effectively knocking him into the large puddle he had originally been thrown into to._

_He flailed as the bully placed his foot on his little neck, forcing his face into the grotty rain water, choking as he gasped, water forcing its way up his throat. He could taste dirt and grit. His face hurt and his back hurt but most of all, he was having trouble breathing because every time he inhaled, water came coursing up his nostrils, burning them._

_He cried out uselessly, trying to pick himself up as he felt the tears begin to fall, mixing with the water. _Leave me alone, _he thought. _Leave me alone!

_The boy removed his leg before leaning down, roughly grabbing lengths of short, orange hair and tugging him up. "I hate you. You know that?" _

_Ichigo whimpered a little, knowing those words to be true. He didn't know what he'd done to anger the bigger boy, but he had begun to bully him almost as soon as he'd laid eyes on him-and he bullied him with a passion and a hate so ferocious, Ichigo didn't know what to do. _

_Grimmjow growled at him as he stared into his eyes, the feral, cobalt orbs flicking between his, searching. Then suddenly he thrust him away, bodily shoving him back towards the puddle._

_Ichigo's head hit the pavement with a thud and he felt pain zap through his body. Sniffling, he lifted himself up, eyes turning to the bully in confusion and pain. _Why? _He wished he could voice the question, but he was so scared. _

Why me?

"_Stop fuckin' lookin' at me!" the boy cried as Ichigo stared, a leg shooting out to kick him back down, water splashing at the sudden impact. "I FUCKIN' _HATE _YOU!"_

Ichigo's eyes parted and he felt relief course through his body like a cool stream, knocking his wild heart back into submission. _It was just a dream… _

Groaning, he pushed himself up, surprising himself when he felt something roll down his cheek.

Confused, he gently touched the soft skin just below his eyes, pulling his fingers away when they came in contact with warm tears. He was… crying?

Anger and pain gripped his heart with an iron hold, making him scrunch his pastel blue sheets in his fist. That bastard… even after all this time, he still taunted him. Fuck he was so screwed!

Hissing in irritation, he thrust the covers aside and stood, stretching his long limbs, working out the kinks of the night. He was pathetic, crying about something that happened so long ago.

Exhaling loudly, he crossed his arms as he stared out of the grimy window of his dingy room, enjoying, momentarily, the warm morning sun as it rose slowly to kiss his caramel skin.

_Fuck it, better get to work, _he thought to himself, running a hand through his orange lengths wearily. How could it be that he had slept almost ten hours but was still so tired?

Sighing, the man finally pushed his exhausted body into action, shuffling though his small hallway to his even smaller kitchen.

When I say small, I mean, 'so small you're sandwiched between the sink and the bench' small.

The cupboards of his kitchen ran along three of the walls, all grainy brown and grey bench-tops-the ugliest thing Ichigo ever had the misfortune to encounter. One of the walls was open, much like a store or serving area and near this wall sat Ichigo's only appliances capable of producing food-a portable stove top and a microwave. Against the opposite wall was his small fridge, shaking and moaning slightly.

He paid no heed to this as he flicked on his kettle. It was a little white thing that sat underneath his large kitchen windows, looking weary and worn down under the bright rays.

As he absentmindedly prepared his tea, he didn't notice the sounding of his phone, tweeting impatiently at him from the serving area.

Blinking himself out of his daze as the sound became progressively more persistent and loud; he picked up his mobile, taking no notice of the caller id as he pressed it to his ear.

"Yeah?"

A grunt sounded on the other end as well as some shuffling before, _"Look Ichi, I know you ain't a morning person, but ya' gotta' put in a little more effort than that."_

Ichigo grunted back, leaning against his bench as he folded one arm across his chest, crossing his ankles as well. "Maybe you shouldn't be calling me in the morning then Renji. Ever think of that?"

His friend gave a bark of laughter and Ichigo could almost imagine his teasing smirk. _"Yeah right. Ya' think I'd miss being able to pick on you for your lack o' mornin' manners?"_

Turning to his mug, he poured in the newly boiled water, stirring as he held the phone between his shoulder and ear. "You're an asshole. Anyway, what'd you call me for? Won't I be seeing you at the station anyway?"

"_Nah, not today,"_ he replied. _"I'm on stake-out at the moment. Fuckin' Kuchiki is gettin' on my nerves."_

Ichigo frowned, going over to retrieve his milk which he noted a little nervously, was nearing its expiration date quite quickly. "Have you been out there all night?"

Another grunt. _"Yeah. We're takin' turns though. But it seems I'm always fuckin' stuck with Kuchiki. It's like some fuckin' conspiracy. I hate it."_

"What is it about that guy that gets you so much?" he asked, concerned. Renji was an excitable guy, sure. But he wasn't the type to hate people for no reason but recently, it seemed this Byakuya Kuchiki had been getting under his skin.

Renji worked in arson, unlike him, but they had been friends since they had been in the academy together and saw each other around. He and his rather new partner had been investigating this creep, who they suspected to have burnt down a three story apartment building, almost burning the occupants alive.

"_I don't fuckin' know," _Renji muttered in reply. _"He's just… I don't know… like… cocky or something. Plus, it doesn't help that he knows I'm bangin' his sister."_

Ichigo chuckled before sipping his tea and agreeing, "Yeah, I bet that doesn't help much. How'd he find out?"

"_She told him."_

"Shit. Sorry."

He could almost hear Renji's shrug. _"It's no big deal I guess. I mean, I don't want to just be her dirty little secret or nothin' anyways, but still…"_

Ichigo nodded. "It's cool, I get it. You're scared of her brother, whatever."

Renji cursed. _"Ya' fucker! It ain't like that."_

Laughing, Ichigo pushed himself away from his bench to his bedroom once again, searching through his closet for his clothes. "Yeah, sure it isn't. Anyway, I should go, I really gotta' get to work."

Tutting, Renji asked, "That's right. You're new partner starts today right?"

Ichigo nodded despite the fact Renji couldn't see him. "Yeah… But at the moment, everyone's being real hush, hush about the whole thing-sounds like he was a big shot in his department or some shit."

Renji snorted. _"Well he's gonna' get the fuckin' surprise of his life when he meets you."_

A smirk graced his features as he pulled up his jeans. "What are you trying to say?"

"_I ain't saying anything. Aw, shit. I gotta' go too. Kuchiki just rocked up." _He groaned aloud._ "I hope he doesn't ask me to fuckin' get him a coffee, else I'll knock his teeth out."_

Ichigo smiled as he finished tugging on his shirt, grabbing his keys from his low bedside table and walking to the door. "Alright Ren, I'll see you later. We're still on for tonight right?"

"_Yeah, 'course we are. See ya' then Ichi," _he replied hurriedly before hanging up, the beeping of the disconnected call sounding.

Ichigo chuckled to himself as he hopped into his car. Imagining a pissed Renji was amusing and he secretly hoped that Byakuya teased him a lot. He had to get some amusement from his friend's pain.

As Ichigo turned the key on his poor excuse for a car, his mind wandered to his new partner and what exactly he'd be like. _I hope he isn't an asshole or else we aren't going to be getting along very well, _Ichigo thought wryly, frowning as he had to turn his key again. _Could be worse I guess… he could be like Kisuke. _

Though Ichigo said that, Kisuke-his former partner who was transferred to another department (some analysis one)-was actually quite a good friend. His friend was just slightly crazy and a little over enthusiastic. That wasn't a problem really… except for maybe when he decided things like pissing off the suspects by taunting them and getting them to play his freaky games.

He shook his head as he drove towards the station, remembering one particular occasion when Kisuke had called a yakuza boss, their prime suspect in their murder investigation, and basically told him he was fucking his wife and to come and find him. Needless to say, the yakuza boss was pissed and Kisuke's elaborate little plan had trapped him perfectly.

Pulling his rattling, red wreak into his parking spot, he climbed out, cursing to himself when he tripped on the long seatbelt.

Blushing a little and glancing around furiously as he shoved the belt back into the car, he hoped desperately that no-one had seen the small fumble. "You stupid little bitch. Don't trip me up," he scolded the belt.

At the sound of a horn, he straightened, looking to see who had done it. Not noticing anyone, he shrugged to himself, slamming his rusty door and pocketing his hands as he walked into the station, ready to meet his new partner.

XXX

**As an end note, I thought I should explain, before you read any further, this will be an eventual Ichi/Grimm story… (Or **_**will **_**it…?)**

**And that being said, I will have Grimm being topped. Not all the time mind you, but now and then. **

**This is just a personal preference because Ichigo, just like Grimmjow, never seemed like a very submissive sort of boy and physically, he's strong. If we were talking about spiritual pressure too, he'd beat Grimmjow's ass-especially now. (Perhaps I'm biased, 'cause I LOVE Ichigo.)**

**But that aside, guys are guys, even if they are gay, and don't have to be submissive or what not. **

**Also, in relationships, it's about balance and learning where things work and fit for you. **

**I'm sorry for my rambling but I just have to clear the air before people are like, **_**"Huh? Grimmjow is being topped? OMG I totally can-NOT see that."**_

**So yeah… no uke Ichigo here folks! (Well, there **_**will **_**be… at some stage.)**__**'Eff me! You get what I'm saying -.-**

**That out of the way, please remember to review and tell me what you think! :D Thanks again guys! *Wipes tears.* I love you! **


	2. Chapter 2

Grimmjow moaned as he shifted in his white sheet, yawning lazily as he stretched, casting a long glance at the young man lying next to him.

Now that he looked at him, he wondered what he'd seen in him. The man wasn't ugly per say, but he wasn't hot either. He looked young-at least two or three years younger than he was at 28. His wavy, dark brown locks hung down just over his ears.

The small arms were out of the sheets, one strewn across his face, the other on the pillow as he slept soundly, breathing quietly.

What the fuck had been his name again? He glanced at the man as if he would suddenly be inspired but after not having a mind blowing revelation, he threw off the covers and sauntered into his bathroom.

"Fuck I need a shower," he spoke to his naked reflection as he took in his bed hair, heavy lids and his marked chest. The little fucker had been one hell of a biter.

He gave a small chuckled as he lightly touched one of the marks, staring at it. Light-headedness struck him and he shook his head as he looked back to his grim reflection. Ruffling his blue locks a little, he finally grunted, moving into the shower of his large ensuite.

The apartment was new and he was thoroughly enjoying the bedroom sized bathroom, tiled with granite coloured marble.

He turned the faucet, groaning in appreciation as the jet like shower spray pounded his broad, tan chest.

"Ah… excuse me?"

Grimmjow stared lazily at the door, taking in the sight of the coffee eyed man standing there, wrapped in his Egyptian cotton sheets. "Yeah?"

The man blushed slightly, shifting awkwardly-obviously he didn't do this often.

"You want something to eat?" Grimmjow asked.

He nodded in appreciation and though Grimmjow suspected that wasn't what he wanted, he thought he may as well be a good host.

"Give me a sec and we'll get some breakfast."

Nodding again, bobbing his head slightly, the man moved out of sight. Sighing to himself, Grimmjow went about his shower as fast as he could, emerging five or ten minutes later in his towel.

He stared at the nervous young man before smirking a little, striding down to his kitchen. "What do you want?"

The man had shuffled after him, staring up through his bangs at him. "Uh… I-I don't know…" he finally muttered.

Grimmjow hid his twitch of annoyance but shrugged. "Fine, I was just going to make some egg, toast and whatever… that fine with you?"

He nodded shyly, sitting down at the black island bench. "You… you like western things then?"

Glancing back at the man with a slight frown, he turned back again to his stove, pulling out the frying pan. "I guess. What about you?"

"I don't mind it."

Silence descended and Grimmjow just thanked any god there was that he wasn't feeling awkward like his poor fuck friend was. He could practically hear his nervousness as he shifted uncomfortably on the bar stool.

Finally Grimmjow finished with the eggs and bacon, pushing it onto a plate that he had piled some freshly cut vegetables and buttered toast on and thrust it towards him.

The man stared up at him, a little apprehensive but Grimmjow had already turned around to make his coffee.

"I'm going to work in…" he glanced at the clock hanging on his wall. "Fuck, about now. So I'll be back at six or something. You can do whatever you want. Go, stay… just fend for yourself for the day."

After pouring his coffee, not even bothering to put in milk, he quickly went to his plush bedroom, barely allowing a moment for the man to reply as he hurried about, dressing himself in the clothes he had discarded the night before.

He was just reaching for his keys when he heard the pitiful keening of his cat.

"Fuck," he cursed to himself, opening up the French doors that lead to his balcony, allowing his rather small cat inside. She was almost fully white, with only a strip of black fur going diagonally over her one blue eye, like a scar. "Shit, I'm so sorry Pantera."

She looked at him scornfully, swishing her tail slightly in indignation.

He had found Pantera one night, crying in the streets. He never picked up strays or any of that shit because honestly, he couldn't really give a fuck but when he'd heard her pathetic cries, he went looking through the dark and wet streets.

When he finally did find her… well, he just couldn't let her go. She had been sitting in a lidless cardboard box, little legs pounding uselessly on the high walls. Her fur had been soaked through and her eyes-one bright blue, the other a vibrant green-had been staring up at him imploringly.

Something in him had pricked, making his heart twinge. Then he had picked her up, stroking her gently, holding her close to his chest under his black, double-breasted jacket, keeping her shaking body warm. She had meowed softly, small claws clinging to his dampening shirt, head tucked into the crook of his arm.

And just like that, he had walked home. Just like that.

Pantera flicked her tail again before approaching him, eyes sliding closed as she rubbed up against his leg, back arching in pleasure as she purred.

Squatting down, he stroked her, scratching just behind her ear like she liked. "Now, I'm going to work. Got it?" He stood after giving her one last pat. "Don't piss off the kid while I'm gone."

She meowed-in displeasure or acknowledgement-Grimmjow didn't know. Staring at her hesitantly for a moment, he finally sighed. "Fine, do whatever you want."

Striding over to his ebony chest of draws, he gathered up his keys, sparing his cat one last glance before going to his garage.

He didn't even take a moment to admire his sleek, black sports car, simply sliding onto the red leather of the driving seat and starting his car, speeding out of the driveway as quickly as he could.

XXX

The drive wasn't very far and he could clearly see the station up ahead. It was a large glass building-impractical if you asked him-attractive though.

It was far wider than it was tall, the building spreading across almost a full block. A full, perfectly trimmed garden sat in between even more perfectly kept paths, leading the traffic to the varying departments of the station.

Slipping smoothly into the car park, he glanced around for a park. It was when he had parked that he had happened to glance up, purely in the process of gathering his things, when he happened to see one of the most gorgeous men he'd ever had the pleasure to lay eyes on.

The lithe man was sliding from his complete bomb of a car-a small red thing that practically rattled even when off. The young man was relatively tall, perhaps a few centimetres shorter then himself-though it was hard to tell because of the distance.

His long legs were showcased in tight jeans, made even more obvious when he straightened completely. He was wearing a tight, white shirt, one that rode up ever so lightly, allowing Grimmjow to see the small of his back, honey skin poking through.

What was most catching about the boy though was his bright orange hair that glowed almost golden in the sunlight, the spiky lengths, just above shoulder length, swayed slightly in the breeze.

Of course, Grimmjow couldn't see his face so perhaps the man just had one of the hottest bodies on earth but had a fucking, butt ugly face. He highly doubted that. God wouldn't be cruel enough to curse such a divine body with a hideous face.

He didn't seem to notice he was staring after the orange haired beauty, enjoying the sight for a moment before the young man moved, his left foot snagging in the seatbelt that hung from his open door.

Grimmjow chuckled to himself as the man tipped forward. He quickly regained his footing though, glancing around in embarrassment, one of the hottest blushes he had ever seen marring the smooth skin. He quickly disconnected himself, bending over into his car as he pushed the belt back into its original position, giving Grimmjow a fantastic sight of a the man's completely fuckable ass and a small glimpse of his thin side as his shirt rode even further up.

Unable to help himself, the need to catch the man's attention, the need to see him and announce just how hot he was overriding what little sense he had when it came to hot men, he honked his horn.

Honestly, his hands had acted completely on their own, moving to press on the horn almost unconsciously.

The horn sounded, making the bright haired man turn.

Grimmjow just thanked whatever powers there were that they weren't cruel. The face was just as good looking as the rest of him. His face was almost heart shaped or perhaps more like a diamond, the lines of his face strong and angular. Orange brows were lowered in a frown above fiery cinnamon eyes, bow shaped lips pursed in a little confusion.

He was so busy admiring the man that he didn't think to call out to him. The young man turned, closing his car door before pocketing his hands and walking towards the station.

Smirking to himself, Grimmjow watched those delectably slender hips sway off and growled in approval. Well, he knew where he was getting his next fuck.

Getting out of his car, he slammed his door closed, striding after the orange haired stranger.

XXX

Ichigo pushed open the doors to their department building. It was a strange mix between spacious and cramped-each cubicle was stuck back to back, their work strewn across the l-shaped desks. Windows graced the length of one wall, shining in the bright sunlight.

It was loud, the voices of many homicide police inspectors filling the room, laughter and computer keys, paper shuffling and chair movements also accompanying the din.

Ichigo walked past the hall of cubicles that lead to the office of their head of department, the superintendent.

"Ichigo," someone rumbled out and Ichigo searched for the origin of the voice, eventually locating one of his close friends, Chad. Well, honestly, his name was Yasutora Sado, but Ichigo wasn't about to start calling him that when he'd called him 'Chad' for all this time.

Chad was a huge guy, just over six foot five. His muscular torso was barely held in by his green, long-sleeved polo shirt and made even more obvious when he leant forward, placing his elbows on his knees.

Ichigo's frowning face quirked into a smile and he approached the brown eyed giant.

He and Chad had been friends for a long time-since middle-school actually. The day they first met, Chad had helped him out of a rather tight spot…

XXX

**Eleven Years Ago**

_Ichigo had struggled against the two guys holding him, scowling defiantly at the man holding the rock._

_The man had cursed, smacking him at his temple, bodily smashing him to the cold concrete of the alleyway._

_Yasutora was walking past when he happened to see them, two already on the ground, two holding the orange haired boy down and the largest hitting him._

_He watched, surprised as the boy fought against them, standing back up every time he was hit. _

_Another strike against the head sent him to the ground, wincing in pain and Yasutora quickly stepped in, standing in front of the fallen boy._

"_Get out of the way," the largest man snapped, his ugly face turned into an even uglier sneer. "What, you think you're cool or something?"_

_Yasutora ignored the jibe, not flinching when the man punched him._

_He took the pounding of the men, not letting a sound out as he stood with his back to the boy, just staring at the man who hit him, angering them, making their nostril flare and their veins show. _

_After a while, they began to get bored and after a few last hits, they eventually ran off and Yasutora staggered over to the boy, peering cautiously down at him._

_Cinnamon eyes fluttered open and he focused on the large man standing over him. He didn't say anything for a moment, just took in the situation before his eyes travelled to the boy's uniform. "Cha-do? Chad?" he attempted, reading the name sown onto his uniform upside down._

"_No, it's Sado," Yasutora replied._

"_You're pretty tall… hm… you're wearing my school's uniform. How come I've never seen you before?"_

"_I just transferred to Mashiba Middle School today… I'm in class two-f."_

"_Holy cow! You're in my class!" he exclaimed, eyes wide as he stared up at the figure looming over him. _

_With effort, Ichigo stood, hands on his knees as he staggered. "Ow… Anyway, thanks for your help…"_

"_Hey… can you… still stand?"_

"_Yeah," he replied, a face of, 'Of course I can, are you stupid?' gracing his features, despite the blood trailing down his forehead and diverging on either side of his nose. "I'm okay."_

That's a lot of blood, _Yasutora mused to himself, frowning at him._

"_You sure?" he asked sceptically. The boy was just dusting himself off as if he'd just tripped, not had a rock smacked into his head. "You got beat up pretty badly… still bleeding too."_

"_Nah," he shrugged a little, still patting himself off. "If they hadn't used that rock, I would have won easily."_

"_Are they third years?" he asked, glancing at the men on the ground whom the bright haired boy had already disposed of before Yasutora had stepped in. "What did you do to tick them off?"_

"_Nothing," he replied, retrieving his bag. "They don't like my hair. They don't like guys who stand out. That's all the reason they need." As he straightened, he stared at the large boy before him, bag hoisted over his shoulder. "I think you're the same as me."_

"… _Huh?" _

"_It's no big deal. I meant that you stand out like I do." Ichigo rubbed the quickly drying blood on his forehead, finally giving up and wobbling away. "Alright, let's get out of here, Chad."_

"_It's Sado and… you're legs are still shaking…" he replied quietly as the boy walked off, back straight._

_Ichigo ignored him, asking, "Don't you like 'Chad?' I think it sounds great, like 'Dominic Chad.'"_

"_Who's that?" he questioned as he jogged up to the boy's side._

"_You don't know?" he demanded in indignation, shaking his head a little. "How about 'Chad Smith?'"_

"_Nope."_

"_You have to at least know 'Eugene Chad.'"_

"_Who's that?"_

"…"

And that was how they'd met.

Ichigo leaned against the wooden wall of Chad and his partner's cubicle. "Yeah, what's up Chad?"

"I was just wondering…"

Ichigo waited for the rest.

Chad straightened, turning back to his desk.

"Hey! What the hell? What did you want to ask?" Ichigo demanded, torn between wanting to chuckle and wanting to throttle him. Sometimes Chad would begin a conversation then stop after deciding it too much effort.

Chad paused for a moment before turning back to him. "I was just wondering how you felt about this new partner thing," he finally rumbled, eyebrows dipped a little in clear concern.

Pushing himself away from the wall, Ichigo shrugged. "I don't know. Guess I'll find out when I meet them."

There was silence as Chad waited for Ichigo to say what was _really _on his mind.

Finally Ichigo sighed. "I don't know. I just… I just wonder how well we'll work together. Kisuke and I _knew _each other. I mean, I know it takes time and all that shit but honestly, not many people… like me," he finally muttered out.

Chad stopped himself from shaking his head. Ichigo tended to believe that he was hard to work with, and in some ways, it was true-his rude, quite frequently disrespectful behaviour, unwillingness to follow rules, stubbornness... But no-one gets as many friends as Ichigo had from being an asshole.

It was true that he and Kisuke had worked exceptionally well together and even Chad had trouble imagining a better combination. But Ichigo was a highly admired officer for a reason and he was sure that whoever it was, Ichigo could make it work.

_Plus, if his new partner has any sense, he'll just let Ichigo do whatever he wants, _Chad commented wryly to himself.

Chad didn't say anything to sate his insecurities; instead he just clapped him on the shoulder, nodding as if he could telepathically get his thoughts across.

Ichigo was about to tell him exactly what he thought about his silence when another hand gently touched his other shoulder. He shot a glare at the newest offender, groaning aloud when he saw it was Chad's partner Noba.

The scarlet haired man patted his shoulder gently, eyes on the ground in embarrassment from his bold actions.

Ichigo glanced between them before shaking his head. "Whatever. You're both weird." Untangling himself from their grip, he gave them a wave as he trod towards the superintendent's office.

He nodded to a few more people who called out to him, before reaching the large office of his superior. He didn't bother knocking, preferring to simply walk in.

The white haired superintendent looked up from his glass desk in surprise before allowing his friendly smile to grace his features. "Ah, Ichigo, it's good to see you."

"Yeah, you too Ukitake."

Jūshirō Ukitake tutted playfully, placing down his pen and gathering up his papers before joining his hands. "So, did you need something?"

Ichigo gave a chuckle, leaning back against the grey filing cabinet. "Yes actually. You _told _me to meet here. I'm meeting my new partner, remember?"

Jūshirō exclaimed in surprise, brown orbs wide as he gave a laugh. "Well, I'm ashamed to say I didn't remember. I don't see how I could have forgotten."

"That's true. You were pretty insistent on the whole thing as well." Ichigo suspected that his superior remembered all too well. Perhaps he had just wanted to hear Ichigo say it-_he was getting a new partner. _

Then there was a knock on the door.

"Yes?" Jūshirō grinned, childish excitement making him almost bounce in his wheelie chair.

Ichigo didn't understand why _Jūshirō _was excited. Maybe it was because of what he'd heard, that this guy was some fancy cop. Why the hell he'd want to come here was beyond him.

The door was pushed open and Ichigo cast a disinterested (though perhaps not as disinterested as he'd like..) glance at the man emerging, his eyes widening as his eyes locked onto him, mouth slightly agape in surprise.

The man seemed to say something to Jūshirō, smiling before they both turned their eyes to Ichigo.

"This is your new partner Ichigo, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez."


	3. Chapter 3

"No way in _fucking _hell!" Ichigo shouted, slamming his hands on Jūshirō's desk and making him jump in surprise. "I'm not working with this-this…" He shot a glare at the wide-eyed, blue haired demon.

That man had teased him and tortured him from the moment he had met him-and he was fucking four! The man had humiliated him again and again and when he would get really angry, he used to bash the shit out of him.

Yet he stood there, completely oblivious… looking _confused. _Why they hell was _he _confused?

Ichigo pushed himself away from the table, shooting glares between the bastard Jaegerjaquez and his superior. "I don't give a shit who you make my partner, fuck, you can even bring in fucking Kenpachi. But I'm _not _pairing up with that bastard."

Jūshirō opened his mouth to protest but Grimmjow cut him off, grabbing Ichigo by the collar of his shirt and pulling him towards him.

"Look here, I don't know what your problem is, but you don't fuckin' know me. You have to at least give me a fuckin' chance."

Ichigo had frozen completely in his grip, the familiar, child-like fear gripping him so suddenly he almost couldn't breathe. But then he pushed it aside, anger filling his body with heat and oxygen as he battered the large hand away, hissing in his face, "Don't give me the innocent act bastard. I remember you all too fucking well. There is no way-even if the earth began to burn up and partnering with you was the only way to save this god forsaken planet-I would _never _partner up with you."

Ichigo was sure he'd never sworn so much in such a short amount of time but _fuck _did it feel good. It wasn't enough however and before he stormed from the office, he had to land one hard punch across the man's jaw, making him wobble and stagger backwards. "I never want to fucking see you again."

Then he turned sharply on his heel, wrenched open the door, almost certainly ripping it off its hinges and stalking back out to his car, too pissed to notice the completely baffled and astonished faces of his colleagues.

XXX

Grimmjow frowned fiercely after the man, rubbing his jaw. He wasn't sure if he was pissed, amused or awed. One thing he did know-he was confused as fuck. The man was shouting at him as if he was meant to know him.

_Fuck… maybe I fucked him… _he thought to himself feverishly. That was very likely. Though he was sure he'd remember fucking such a good looking guy. Maybe he was a shit lay?

His new superior looked just as confused.

"I-I'm sorry Grimmjow, I wouldn't have thought he'd be so… rude," he stuttered, trying to make amends. "I'm sure he's just a little overwhelmed… with getting a new partner and all of that."

Overwhelmed? If that was overwhelmed, he sure as hell didn't want to see him angry.

Jūshirō frowned fiercely, staring after the angered man. "I'm sorry again. Ichigo…" He paused, considering his words before finally contenting himself with saying, "Ichigo can be a little temperamental. He'll come around, I'm sure of it."

"Fuck," Grimmjow cursed, scratching his neck in thought. Finally he turned to Jūshirō. "Can you give me his number? Or his house address even? I just want to have a proper talk with him."

Jūshirō winced. "I-uh… don't know if that's a particularly great idea. Perhaps if you let him calm down…" After taking in how serious and angry his new officer was, he clamped his mouth shut, handing over a slip of scrap paper with both Ichigo's number and address scrawled across it.

"Thanks," Grimmjow muttered, casting a short glance at the superintendent before practically jogging from the room.

XXX

Ichigo wiped at the tears in frustration. "Fuck!" he sobbed, stopping at the traffic lights.

Just seeing the man had made him fall apart and now he was crying like a child. It even happened when he was so little! Yet he was crying like this…

Blinking a little, clearing his vision, he quickly pulled into his house, slamming his car door before fumbling for his keys, struggling to open his front door.

At last he was inside, but the moment he closed the door, all he could do was rest his head against it, sliding down to the ugly, yellow carpet.

"Fuck," he moaned, holding his head in his hands, his knees drawn to his chest as anger coursed through him, wave after wave, doing nothing but fuel the fierce tears.

He didn't want to cry though; he wanted to be angry, to be brave. But from the moment he had seen that face, it was like being a child once again. He was vulnerable, sad and most of all… scared.

There was a large meow and he glanced up through pained lids to see his cat jump down from his window sill, presumably, just coming inside through the open window.

The urge to hold and cuddle something was overwhelming and he reached out his arms, thankful that Zangetsu had decided to actually do as he was told, rather than stick to his typical response of 'tough love'.

Gathering the ebony and ivory cat in his arms, he placed his head on the small, soft shoulders, sobbing harder when Zangetsu licked his hand and purred affectionately.

Suddenly, a rough knock sounded on the door, making Ichigo jump and scramble away from the aggressive vibrations.

"Oi, let me in!" came the all too familiar voice.

Ichigo stared at the door in shock. That… that asshole had actually come?

"I want to talk to you and get this shit sorted out."

"Fuck off," Ichigo finally shouted, gathering his nerve as he backed into the couch, glaring at the door.

"I ain't fuckin' off and I ain't leavin' till you let me in," he shouted back, clearly aggravated.

"I don't want to talk to you!"

There was a growl, one that sent shivers through Ichigo's spine.

Then there was silence.

Ichigo stared at the gap between the floor and the door, brows peaking in confusion when he didn't see a shadow.

The sound of a window screeching left Ichigo shaking and he turned, eyes wide, to see the blue haired man pushing himself through his lounge-room window.

His fear grew as the man finally pulled his head through, straightening to his full height and Ichigo did the only thing that came to mind through his terror filled mind-run.

XXX

Grimmjow straightened, glaring at the man. He took a breath, about to give him the biggest fucking piece of his mind when he watched the orange haired youth's eyes grow as wide as saucers and he suddenly bolted up, sprinting straight down the hall.

"Hey!" Grimmjow shouted out in anger, going after him. He wanted to get this crazy shit sorted out! "Don't fuckin' run!"

His new partner-Ichigo-had almost reached a door when Grimmjow reached out his hand, fingers catching on the band of his pants. The force of the action made both men lose their balance and Grimmjow toppled down, along with the terrified man.

He landed awkwardly on the long legs he had admired earlier and was lifting himself up to say something when he received a foot in the face.

"Fuck!" Grimmjow cursed, struggling to hold the frenzied body down.

"No!" Ichigo screeched, flailing as much as he could, scratching, hitting, pulling hair… he pushed one hand on the man's shoulder and his other into the man's face. "Get away from me."

Grimmjow slapped the hands away, shifting his weight onto the crazed man, trying to pin down his hands.

It was harder than it should have been, despite Grimmjow's weight and height difference, and at one stage, Grimmjow was rolled over, the orange haired youth sitting on top of him, panting.

Grimmjow wasn't about to let him stay there, regardless of the pleasant fantasies that accompanied it and kneed him in the back, sending him sprawling onto him.

Quickly shoving him aside, Grimmjow rolled up, raising his fists when he saw that his partner had done the same.

For several moments they just stared at each other, assessing… Then Grimmjow opened his mouth to protest, for the little brat had decided to pick up running once again.

But instead of running to what Grimmjow could only assume was the bedroom-(God knew in the fucking ugly, tiny house!)-he ran into the kitchen and grabbed something from the sink, hurling it at him.

Grimmjow gave a cry in surprise, ducking under the white mug, watching in amazement as the kid vaulted over his cupboards and into the lounge-room once again, flinging anything he could find at him-pillows, vases, the remote and even the small end table.

That was it, now he was beyond pissed. What the hell did that brat think he was doing? You didn't throw things at Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez and get away with it!

He began to chase Ichigo around his miniature lounge-room, not even bothering to think about just how ridiculous it actually was.

He growled as he jumped over the couch, tackling the smaller male to the ground.

In desperation, Ichigo smashed the bowl that he had in his hands, over the unruly blue locks, making Grimmjow loosen his grip-only momentarily.

He pulled the squirming youth back towards him, hissing in pain and anger. He was sure that brat had made him bleed.

"Get away from me!" Ichigo growled, shoving the heel of his hand into Grimmjow's chin. "Don't touch me."

Grimmjow fought to push the arms away, struggling to pin the man's leg below him. Finally, after a few minutes of scrabbling, he had successfully pinned the wild child down.

Ichigo glared up at him, amber depths roaring in anger, a perfect set of pearly whites revealed through snarling lips, the searing brows down low and his face flushed from effort, panting underneath him.

Fuck did it look hot! Grimmjow restrained himself-though it was difficult-from kissing the man, instead growling in return and pushing himself up a little to speak to him.

"Are you okay now?" he asked gruffly, his own blue orbs daring the younger man to fight him again.

In response, he began to thrash around, bucking up, trying to dislodge Grimmjow. "Get off of me."

"You going to fuckin' stop throwing shit around?" he demanded.

There was a pause as those eyes stared up at him defiantly, lips set rather cutely in a tight line.

"You going to stop fuckin' throwing shirt around?" he repeated, voice dangerously low.

There was no response again and finally, Grimmjow heaved a sigh, releasing the man and lazily moving away.

Eagerly, his partner pushed his hands to his chest, pushing him as far away as possible whilst also scrambling across the floor to a wall.

There he sat against it, looking ready to be up in seconds if he needed to.

"I ain't going to fuckin' chase you, so just calm down," Grimmjow growled in irritation. "I just want to ask you some things."

Ichigo didn't say a word for a moment, staring at him warily. "Well it didn't look that way to me."

Grimmjow scoffed, resting his elbows on his knees and leaning his head against the crappy, fake leather couch. "It's because you fuckin' ran! I wanted to know what the fuck your problem was."

"You're my problem," he muttered.

"Huh?" he demanded indignantly. "Me? Look kid, I don't even fuckin' know you."

Ichigo's eyes widened before he scowled. "You honestly don't remember me?"

"Kid, if I remembered you, I think I'd know."

In irritation, Ichigo took off his shoe, throwing it in the man's general direction half-heartedly. "Don't call me a kid, idiot."

Grimmjow laughed, a rich, husky sound. "What the hell am I meant to call you then?"

"It's Ichigo," he snapped. "Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Grimmjow Ja-"

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, I know," Ichigo interrupted.

Pleasantly surprised, Grimmjow's lips quirked into a smug grin. "They brag about me did they?"

Ichigo smirked in reply, unsettling Grimmjow slightly. "No, nothing like that. _I _already know you."

"How the fuck do you know me anyway? Did we go to school together?"

At the mention of school, his partner visibly flinched. "Yeah… something like that."

Silence reigned as they both took a few moments to catch their breath.

Not wanting to push his luck by asking why his partner was pissed, he asked instead, "So, we going to fuckin' partner now or what?"

The orange haired man raised his head, staring at him for a moment. "I don't like you-I don't like you even a little. But… I guess we can work together. 'S'long as you don't get in my way."

Smirking at the challenge, Grimmjow gave a small chuckle. "I think it's going to have to be you not getting in _my _way."

"Welcome to the family."

XXX

**Another chapter down! Thanks for those that have followed this or made it a favourite, that is really appreciated! :) And to those that have reviewed, thank-you! **

**Thanks for reading but please review guys! Or else Ichigo might start to throw things…**

***Glances at Ichigo who is holding my dog* Yeah… uh… if you could do that now please?**

**Good afternoon and remember, review, ****review****, ****review****!**


	4. Chapter 4

Ichigo glanced at Grimmjow who was now contentedly making himself at home, putting his feet up on the tiny coffee-table and stretching his arms back to rest behind his head.

"Why the fuck do you live in a hell hole like this?" he asked.

Gritting his teeth as he made a cup of coffee, Ichigo considered if he wanted to reply at all. Finally he contented himself with, "It's none of your business."

The ridiculously innocent looking cobalt eyes turned to him in mild amusement before turning back to look around once again. "Fine, whatever."

He exhaled in irritation, pouring in the hot water absently. He really had been going to tell the man. Honestly. He was going to tell him just how much he hated him, just how much pain he'd put him through but after their tussle… he just hadn't been bothered. All the anger and pain just sort of… zapped out of him. Ichigo was still pissed mind you, _very _pissed. And just because he had the satisfaction of smashing a rather large plate over his head, it didn't change the fact the bastard was a bully…

"Shit!" Ichigo cursed loudly, upon realising he had still been pouring water and it was now overflowing, splashing down on the floor.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Ichigo snapped, grabbing a tea towel from the cupboard handle under the sink.

"You know, if you keep acting like that, we aren't going to be able to survive very long."

Ichigo mopped up the water, bristling. "I don't need you to tell me that."

Grimmjow leaned against the counter, staring appreciatively at the backside once again presented to him as his partner continued to wipe down his floor. "You know, if you just told me where I knew you from…"

"I think you should figure that out for yourself," Ichigo replied tartly, shooting a narrow eyed glare towards the man, suspecting that he had been staring at him.

Ichigo didn't want to be the first one to give in. Perhaps 'give in' wasn't the right term-he didn't want to be the only one who remembered was more to the point. What if he told him and Grimmjow just said, _"Huh… you were _that _little brat. Sorry, I don't really care."_

Also, part of him feared he was being childish for holding onto that. It was so long ago…

"You missed a spot."

Ichigo stood as he watched the sopping wet towel slip down the surprised man's face, keeping his grin to himself. "I think I got it."

Grimmjow bared his teeth in a dangerous smile. "Fuck, you are _really _going to regret that."

Ichigo was just about to turn on the taps to splash his new partner when there was a loud meow and Zangetsu jumped up to the counter, tail swishing in irritation as he approached Ichigo.

The attack was halted as Ichigo gathered up his cat.

"What's wrong Zangetsu?"

Zangetsu meowed again, glaring up at his owner.

"He's cute," Grimmjow commented casually, leaning further over the counter to pat the cat.

"Ah I wouldn-"

Ichigo heaved a sigh as Grimmjow hastily withdrew moments later, Zangetsu hissing after him, ears flattened warningly against his skull. "I told you."

Grimmjow pursed his lips, glaring at the cat that Ichigo had now placed back down.

Ichigo had just opened his mouth to say something else when his phone sounded. He fished it from his pocket, flicking it open. "Hey Renji."

"_What's up? I was just wonderin' if you were busy now. I was thinkin' 'bout hangin' out earlier. We finished up quicker than I expected… no thanks to that bastard, Byakuya."_

Pulling his phone away from his ear, he glanced at his newly acquired partner. "Is there anything we actually need to do today?"

Grimmjow glanced up at him, looking a little guilty as he held Zangetsu in his arms. How he managed to get him to stay there, Ichigo didn't want to know. "Huh?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "I asked if we need to do anything."

"I guess not," he finally replied.

"Yeah, I'm right Renji. You're still coming over right?"

"_Was that your new partner? Where are ya'?"_

Ichigo snorted. "Okay, ignore my questions. Yeah it was…" Pushing himself away from the bench, Ichigo cast a glance at the man before walking to his bedroom. "His name's Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez."

"_How come is seems like I know that name?"_

"Probably because he's famous or something," Ichigo muttered.

"_Wow… sulky much?"_

"Shut up asshole."

Renji laughed. _"So he's at your house? Ya' move fast Ichi."_

"You dickhead… he's not over here 'cause I want him here. He climbed through my window."

"_He… he climbed through your window?"_

"Yes." Ichigo exhaled loudly as he rested against his door. There was a momentary silence before Ichigo asked hesitantly, "Do I hold grudges Ren?"

"_Huh… what? Grudges?"_

Ichigo laughed wryly. "Yes, you idiot. _Grudges._"

"_Huh… I uh… never thought about it."_

"That doesn't sound overly convincing." Ichigo began to pace his room, one arm across his chest as he held the phone.

"_Look Ichi, I don't know what the hell that guy did to piss ya' off, but I know ya' wouldn't be pissed for a bullshit reason. So yeah, I reckon ya' hold grudges-but they ain't any I think are undeserved."_

Ichigo considered his words, staring at his feet. "Were you ever bullied?"

"_Me? Nah. I was always bigger than the other kids and I think I looked scary to them or some shit." _Renji paused before asking, _"Why? Ya' sayin' ya' were?"_

"Mh… Something like that…"

There was silence for a moment.

"Ren?"

"_Yeah, I'm still here. I just… I mean… how bad was this bullying?"_

XXX

"_Ichigo! How on earth did this happen?"_

_Ichigo sobbed, one hand clenched at his side as the other wiped across his eyes._

_His mother bent down, gentle hands feathering over the cuts and bruises. "Oh my God Ichigo…"_

"_Is it bad mum?" he asked through shaky breaths, eyes meeting the warm, brown orbs. _

_She shook her head, smiling gently as she picked him up. "No, no. It's fine." She stroked his hair as she held him close. "Isshin! Isshin? Can you please come here?"_

_Ichigo's small arms reached around his mother's neck, hands wrapping in the wavy locks as he cried._

"_Coming dea-" His father stopped dead upon seeing the pair of them. "Ichi-"_

_Masaki stared pointedly at Isshin. "He's okay, isn't he Isshin? We're just going to clean him up."_

_Isshin nodded his head nervously, swallowing audibly as he watched his wife carry his child to the clinic. _

_His little boy's cheek was swollen, black and purple, bulging like a tennis ball and it appeared he had a busted lip as well as having a large cut above his brow, bleeding down the small cheeks. There were several other marks over his arms, all appearing to be made from a whip of some sort, but worst of all was the raw, bleeding marks across his legs. _

_As smoothly as possible, Masaki placed him on the bed, clearly keeping tears at bay. "Where else does it hurt Ichigo?" she asked, her voice shaking slightly as she held his hand, rubbing it._

_Ichigo scrubbed at his eyes, sobbing hard. "I don't know mummy!" He thrust his legs about, clearly distressed. "I don't know."_

_Isshin gathered some cotton buds, water and antiseptic, as well as some bandages. "It's alright Ichigo, it'll feel better soon. I think you may just be a little shocked."_

_He just cried harder in response, making Masaki and Isshin exchange a concerned glance._

_Kneeling beside the orange haired child, Isshin gave a fake, extra cheerful grin as he began to clean the wounds. "Can you tell me what you were doing when you got these Ichigo?"_

_Ichigo shook his head, choking on his own breath he was weeping so hard. _

"_Were you playing?"_

_Ichigo's small hands grabbed onto his dad's broad shoulders when Isshin placed some of the antiseptic on the mark above his eye and he gave a loud cry in pain. "Daddy that hurts!"_

_Isshin grimaced, applying the antiseptic as gently as he could. "I know Ichigo… I'm sorry. I'm sorry it hurts. It'll be over soon. It'll be okay…"_

XXX

"_Ichi?"_

Ichigo blinked, straightening in surprise. "Ah yeah… shit, sorry."

"_Ya' okay? Ya' sort of… zoned out on me there."_

"Uh, yep. Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry, I was just… thinking."

Renji tutted. _"Forget it, idiot. Ya' didn't answer my question."_

"Right… what was it?"

"_How bad was the bullying?"_

Ichigo laughed humourlessly. "Why? If it's worse I get free reign to hold grudges?"

"_Fuck man, ya' know that's not what I meant."_

Nodding, Ichigo ran his free hand through his hair, ruffling it up as he sighed. "I know. Look, it happened a long time ago."

There was another silence.

"_If it was that long ago, why ya' still holdin' on?"_

XXX


	5. Chapter 5

A knock on the door made Ichigo jump out of his skin.

"W-what is it?" he called out hesitantly, a hand over his heart in an attempt to calm it.

"Just got a call. We need to get to a crime scene," Grimmjow growled out.

Ichigo grunted and quickened his pace to the door. "I'll see you later Ren."

Renji didn't reply for a moment before he finally replied_, "Yeah, okay. But look, Ichi... I don't know what happened so I can't really talk about it but ya're a good guy. Don't let this guy mess that up for ya'. Shit..." _He chuckled and Ichigo could imagine him scratching his chin. _"Just ah... don't let it haunt ya' 'cause that ain't gonna' help shit. Anyway, see ya' soon."_

Pausing for a moment, Ichigo allowed himself a smile. Renji was one hell of a guy. "Thanks Ren, but I'll be fine. Besides... if things don't work out, I could always kill him."

The sound of Renji's laughter was the last thing he heard before he hung up and opened the door. He was surprised that Grimmjow wasn't there and in his confusion, he stood at the door for a moment longer, glancing left and right.

"Get your ass in the car!"

Sighing, Ichigo jogged out of his house, following the sound of the obnoxious voice.

The man was already in his flashy car, revving the engine impatiently.

"Why the hell do I have to get in your car?"

Grimmjow sneered, slamming his car door. "Fine, suit yourself. You can take your bomb of a car to the crime scene, I don't give a shit."

With that he slapped his car into gear and drove off.

Ichigo's body had reacted much too slow for his liking, his arm only lifting to catch Grimmjow's attention _after _his car had left the parking lot.

His body slumped as he stared at the space the expensive car had been sitting as he wondered aloud, "Where the hell is the crime scene?"

XXX

Grimmjow ducked under the police tape, flashing a badge at the closest person.

They were in a quiet part of town, at the back of the main street, behind all the restaurants and Grimmjow had to hold his breath to survive the stench of rotting food coming from the garbage bags.

"What have we got?" he asked as he approached the body, not looking at the workers as he knelt next to the fallen body.

"Ah... and where is your partner?"

Grimmjow searched for the owner of the offending voice, eventually finding a slim, delicate looking man with square glasses, ebony hair, ending just below ear length and deep blue eyes that assessed him coolly.

_Must be the medical examiner, _Grimmjow thought to himself with a small grunt before grinning nastily and asking, "Why's it matter? Aren't I enough?"

The man didn't seem to be affected by Grimmjow's manner, rather, he seemed to be bored by it and frowned slightly in reply. "I can't say, I don't know you."

"I'm here Uryū," Ichigo snapped-mainly at Grimmjow-as he vaulted over the tape, jogging to the body.

"So, you managed to arrive. I was wondering if I'd see you. I heard you don't get along with your new partner."

Grimmjow growled. "So we're just pretending I'm _not _right here?"

Ichigo smirked Uryū's way as he knelt by the body of the young man sprawled across the alley ground. "I didn't think you liked to indulge in office gossip Uryū."

"I only do when I find it interesting."

"I would have thought that me not getting along with someone was old news."

Uryū gave a faint smile. "Perhaps, but it's interesting nonetheless."

"Hey!" Grimmjow cried out suddenly, holding up a hand. "Can we fuckin' focus here?"

Ichigo frowned. He didn't like being told when and how to do his job... that pissed him off. "You could have been working while I was talking."

"Yeah? Then I wouldn't know how much you know."

"What the hell's that meant to mean?" Ichigo stood, leaning towards the man, scowling heavily.

"I don't know how you work... I don't know anything about you. How the fuck am I meant to know if you're going to be a liability or not?"

Auburn eyes widened in disbelief and he scoffed before chuckling. "Oh my God... you actually..." He chuckled again. "You really think you're all that, don't you? _Fine_," he spat out. "Let's get back to work."

"Fine," Grimmjow snapped back.

Uryū raised one eyebrow in amusement but didn't comment as he also leant down to examine the body.

The man appeared to be young, perhaps twenty or so, with shoulder length black hair, spread across his pale face.

"Look at this," Grimmjow growled out, pointing roughly to the man's hands. "He clearly had a ring on… a watch as well… this is probably just a robbery gone bad."

"Yeah, bad's a little bit of an understatement, don't you think?" Ichigo's lips quirked into a smug smile as he glanced at his partner.

Sneering in reply, Grimmjow said, "You know what I mean." Pushing aside the man's hair, he peered closer at the bullet wound.

"I don't think this was a robbery," Ichigo stated suddenly, making Grimmjow raise both eyebrows quizzically.

"Oh really Einstein, why's that?"

Using a pen, Ichigo flicked open the man's jacket, pointing to the wallet there. "They didn't even take his wallet. Plus, why would a robber shoot the guy in the head?"

Frowning, Grimmjow stared at the body. That was a point. Usually, the robber would just take the belongings and go. If shooting was necessary, it was usually sloppy. "This looks like an execution shot."

Ichigo nodded, straightening. "How long's this guy been dead?"

Uryū sighed, as if the question were stupid. "Based on the condition of the body, he can't have been dead for more than a few hours."

"We don't want guesses. How long?" Grimmjow demanded, also standing.

Uryū blinked, seeming surprised by how rude he was being.

Ichigo crossed his arms, growling slightly. "I know he's a dick Uryū, but can you answer the question?"

"Well, to start, my initial statement wasn't a guess; it was a statement of fact. He couldn't look like this unless he was put on ice or mummified. I can clearly see no evidence of either-"

"Uryū," Ichigo warned, glancing at his partner who looked dangerously close to slamming him against the wall.

Uryū sighed, tapping his clipboard as his eyes swept over it briefly. "About three hours."

Grimmjow nodded curtly, smiling thinly. "Thank-you. Let's go."

Ichigo gave a start as Grimmjow walked away, going back to his car.

"What the he-" Ichigo jogged a few paced before calling out, "You can't keep just demanding we go. We have things to finish up here."

Pausing at his car door, Grimmjow levelled a stare at Ichigo.

"I'm not scared of you," Ichigo snapped out suddenly, annoyed at the way he was glaring. He wasn't going to be intimidated into doing what he wanted.

Grimmjow slammed the car door, ripping up the tape as he approached. "What do we need to do?"

An eyebrow raised in slight amusement before Ichigo replied, "How about talking to the witness?"

XXX

"Now I didn't actually… ah… actually see anything."

Grimmjow laughed, running a hand through his hand as he turned. "Fuck. You've got to be fuckin' joking me."

"There's no need for the language." The man glanced around nervously, shifting from leg to leg, biting on his lip.

"Got somewhere to be?" Ichigo asked mildly.

The man's large brown eyes snapped to his and he shook his head fiercely. "No way, I'm just a little _apprehensive _is all."

"That so? What have you got be apprehensive about… _Rikichi_?"

The young man barked out a laugh, hand pushing his fringe off his eyebrow tattoo as he glanced left and right. "Well I can't say I particularly feel like getting a shot through my skull. So can we keep this short?"

Grimmjow chuckled. A frightening, homicidal chuckle and he turned to Rikichi, glaring holes into him. "Look, stop wasting our time, and get to the point. And if you want me to leave out the language, you better hurry the fuck up with your information."

"Whoa! Okay, calm down!" Rikichi cried, raising his arms as a sort of peace signal. "Look, I didn't see something exactly… but I was walking home when I saw that guy talking to this other guy. They were getting pretty into it too. The black haired guy was trying to get away-"

"Why didn't you call anyone?" Grimmjow demanded, speaking up just as Ichigo was about to talk.

"Because they were just fighting. How the hell was I meant to know he was about to murder him?" Rikichi snapped back. "You going to let me finish?"

"If you can still speak when you're tongue's ripped out of your mouth," Grimmjow threatened.

"Whoa," Ichigo cried out, glancing in concern at Rikichi as he moved away. "Can I speak to you for a second?"

Grimmjow ignored him, turning once again to Rikichi. "Now just tell us what this guy looke-"

Pissed, Ichigo grabbed his arm, jerking him off to the side and whipping him around, whispering violently, "What the hell are you playing at? _Threatening _a witness!"

"I was just getting him to fuckin' stop mincing words," he snapped back.

"Mincing words?" Ichigo pushed Grimmjow slightly, anger coursing through his veins like liquid fire. "He's a witness and we're getting his fucking statement. Of course he needs to tell us all of it."

"Don't fuckin' touch me," Grimmjow whispered back murderously.

"Oh sure, I'll add that to the list of other things you don't want me to do. Can't look at you, can't touch you and apparently, I can't do my fucking job properly." Ichigo snorted, shooting a glance at Rikichi as he shifted a little further away. "Don't tell me how to conduct myself, and don't tell me how to do my job. I was doing fine before you came along. We need to work together so it might be nice if you could be a little civil."

"So you're telling _me _how to conduct myself now?"

"I'm just saying that yo-"

"Uh… did you want to hear the rest?" Rikichi pipped up, raising his hand to get their attention.

"Shut the fu-" Grimmjow began ferociously.

"Yes," Ichigo interrupted, shooting a deadly glare at Grimmjow. "Sorry about that. We need to hear the rest."

XXX

"So he didn't see the murder…"

Grimmjow snorted in irritation, tapping the wheel with one hand as the other tapped the top of the door from outside the window. "We were wasting time with that guy in the first place. We need to know who our victim is. The guy left the money but took his ID."

Ichigo frowned, staring out the window. "It's weird…"

Grimmjow snorted again. "Yeah, maybe it's just indigestion."

Feeling a vein pulse, Ichigo resisted the urge to punch the man and instead settled with exhaling loudly. "Not that, idiot. Why bother taking the ID if we could easily take his finger prints? Why make it look like a robbery if it looks so clearly like murder?" Ichigo shook his head, biting on his nail as he stared off in thought.

Shrugging a little, Grimmjow parked the car at the station, unbuckling his seatbelt. "Maybe they just wanted to confuse you."

Ichigo glared at him.

It wasn't that he was feeling particularly brave or anything, but it seemed that rather than feeling frightening like he originally had, the feeling had morphed into extreme anger and now everything the man did pissed him off. Plus, it seemed that this guy didn't want to get along with him either. So why should he play nice?

"Come on, it doesn't seem strange to you?"

"Of course it does!" he cried, stepping out of his car. "But I'm not going to start making up theories before I find out more about this guy."

"So… you _are _actually going to investigate it?"

"Are you fuckin' kidding me? Of course I am."

Ichigo shoot his head, laughing in disbelief. "I seriously don't get you."

Grimmjow gave a feral grin. "That's the point."

XXX

"So he gave ya' a ride in his car?" Renji asked, sitting back on Ichigo's couch, beer in hand.

"Mine decided to break down," Ichigo muttered from the floor, sitting with his back against the couch.

"So… I just wanna' be clear, because ya' ain't exactly making this easy for me… this guy is the one that bullied ya'? Or do ya' just hate 'im."

Ichigo glared at his friend before taking a sip of his water. "He… ah shit… he was the bully… it's not like I hate him exactly… he just pisses me off."

Renji chuckled. "Sounds exactly the same thing to me."

"It's just that… I don't get how he can't remember me…"

"That's what's upsetting ya'? That he can't remember that he bullied ya'?"

Crinkling his nose in distaste, Ichigo laid his head back. "…You don't have to make it sound like that…"

Renji shrugged. "Look Ichi, this guy was an asshole, sure… but that was ages ago. I mean, I'm sure I've bullied at least one kid in my lifetime at one point or another."

"Bullying is one thing, but he took it to the next level. He freaking terrorised me. I mean, the only reprieve I got was in class and… even then…"

"Have ya' talked to him about it?"

"Yeah, and say what exactly?" Ichigo demanded. "_'Hey, do you remember me? You used to bully the shit out of me and made my life a living hell…'_"

"Well, you could have left out the last bit…"

Ichigo rolled his eyes, joining Renji on the couch. "I don't know what I want. I don't even know what to do or say… I want to leave it behind me… but he just makes me so mad…"

Renji chuckled, throwing his feet onto the coffee table as he laid back, staring at the cracking ceiling. "I don't know any more then you. But I think, for the sake of your job at least, you should try to put it aside. At least for now. But like you said, you could always kill him later."

Ichigo laughed, smiling slightly as he stared at his drink. "Yeah… maybe putting it aside would be best."

XXX

_Large brown eyes came into view, blinking away tears._

_There was movement… a small hand rubbing a beaten arm._

_Then the eyes were back… unblinking, questioning, pleading, unwavering… trusting? Trusting? _

_Anger rolled like thunder through his small frame. He was small? _

_Man he was pissed. Fucking angry. Who the hell was that brown eyed bastard?_

_Something about those eyes made him uncomfortable. He didn't know what it was but he knew it pissed him off._

_There were brows, peaked together in pain, confusion and a little pity._

Stop looking at me… stop looking at me! STOP LOOKING AT ME!

XXX

**So he might remember a little? :) Don't you hate only having little bits of information?**

**Mwahahaha! Okay, no seriously… things are getting there slowly.**

**Thanks for the reviews guys, they help direct my writing! So please keep it up :) And thanks to those that follow, like and review… I love you!**

**Sorry for updating so slowly. Lately my computer has given up on life… maybe a lot. And decided that nothing should work. Including office word… -.- **

**But I've got most of the kinks worked out, but I'm starting uni again. Please just stay with me! Thanks again! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Grimmjow awoke in a cold sweat, feeling his heart racing a hundred miles an hour. He began to breathe easier as he stared at the cream ceiling though his mind replayed the haunting dream.

_What the fuck was I dreaming about? _

There was a moan and he glanced to his right, eyes flying back to the ceiling upon seeing his visitor.

It was a woman this time, some feisty, black haired thing. He wasn't embarrassed but he suddenly had the urge to be by himself, the feelings following the dream more than unwelcome and unsettling.

Sighing, he threw his legs off the bed, sliding off and stretching slightly, gently petting Pantera who had jumped up on the bed upon seeing his movement.

It was cold out of the blankets, but the change was refreshing so he wandered outside, through the back door just past his kitchen.

His backyard was small, just grass and hedge, but that was enough for him. He couldn't afford to fuck around in a garden, who had the time?

Settling down on a black, wrought iron chair, he stared up at the inky sky, shivering slightly as the night air cooled him.

The dream had been the first of his kind for him, never being the kind to have nightmares. But this dream had been different… it hadn't been a nightmare per say… but the way he had felt… he didn't want to feel it again.

It was like a crushing weight had been on his chest, making breathing almost impossible. The way those eyes had stared at him had angered him, blinding him with rage and he couldn't understand.

"Huh… what the fuck am I even worrying about? It's just a fuckin' dream," he muttered to himself, putting his hands behind his head as he reclined slightly.

It was then he almost had the bejesus scared out of him when his mobile rang from his tracksuit pants. He had completely forgotten to take it out and it was now sounding rather rudely, vibrating against his thigh.

He paused as he took it out; confused when the number was one he didn't recognise and considered whether he wanted to take the call at all. After all, it was probably a prank call…

All the same, he answer, growling into the phone, a low, "What?"

"_I think I have a name,_" came the reply.

"_Ichigo_?"

There was a pause before he answered, "_Uh… yeah. Anyway, not really the point, I have a na-_"

"Why the fuck are you calling me at this hour? You do know that it's like… two in the morning, right?" Grimmjow demanded after the initial shock wore off, leaning forward while he frowned fiercely.

"_Of course I know that,_" he snapped back. "_My mistake. I thought you'd actually want to know who might have wanted to kill the victim. Forget it, I'll call you when I have a more interesting case or something._"

Grimmjow grit his teeth, feeling his hands tighten dangerously around the slim phone. "Don't go putting words in my mouth. It's just that it's fuckin' two in the morning, and you're calling to talk about a case… Why the hell are you even still investigating this?"

Another pause, one full of 'duhhhhhh's'. "_Ah… because this guy is dead, and I want to know who did it._"

Snorting, Grimmjow leant back, glaring at the stars. "Wow… that says it all. Thanks for that answer."

He could almost hear Ichigo bristle when he replied, "_I did elaborate. Do I need to add anything else? A person is dead, and I'm not going to sit around waiting for our murderer to drop out of the sky._"

"So did the M.E add anything else?"

"_He has a name, it's Ishida. And yes, he did. It seems that he had been drinking, heavily, right before he was shot."_

"So… they got him while he was incapacitated… did you manage to get any further on your hit-man theory?"

Some more bristling. "_It's hardly a theory. What we have points directly at a pro job. But no, I haven't._" Ichigo hummed in thought. "_What if they did want to steal from him?_"

Grimmjow scoffed. "So now you're convinced it _was _a robbery?"

Ichigo ignored him. "_I still think that it was a professional job, but we searched his wallet, and it seems there was something missing… his _license. _I think they've stolen his identity._"

"Then why the hell would they leave him in the middle of no-where?"

"_I don't know… maybe they wanted this? Anyway, I didn't ring to give you theories. We actually found a solid suspect. He had motive, no alibi and he has the tools to do it._"

"You going to give me this guys address, or just keep me guessing?"

There was a 'humph' before he replied, "_His name's __Di Roy Rinker._"

Grimmjow's eyes widened in surprise and he sat up quickly. "What?"

"_I know… and before you say anything else, yes, that _is _his name._"

Silence reigned, rising Ichigo's temper. "_So what are your thoughts?_" he pressed impatiently.

"I think I'm going to have to call you back."

"_Wh-wait, what? Hey! Don't you dare fucking hang up on m-"_

"Sorry Ichigo," he muttered, standing hastily and stepping towards his jacket, slung over the back of his dining chairs. "You stupid fucker Di Roy… what the fuck have you gotten yourself into?"

XXX

Grimmjow slowed as he approached Di Roy's house, cussing silently to himself upon seeing Ichigo leaning against the fence, arms crossed tightly as he glared down the street, obviously not noticing him yet.

"Why the fuck is he here?" he muttered to himself, pulling up in front of the house. Well Ichigo could hardly miss him now…

He stepped out of his car, briefly enjoying the sight of Ichigo in light grey, distressed jeans and a loose black and white striped jumper before he said, "What the fuck are you doing here berry?"

Ichigo scowled at him, a vein pulsing dangerously as he snapped, "Wow, that's original. Like I haven't heard _that _before. I'll have you know my name means number one protector."

Grimmjow snorted. "I don't really care. I like berry, it sounds cute."

"C-cute? Did you just put my name and _cute _in the same sentence?" Ichigo choked out, blinking while his eyebrows continued their downwards path.

"Technically, I said, 'berry' sounds cute. But if you want to interpret it that way-"

"I'm not interpreting it any way, I'm saying, you better not refer to me in any form, as cute."

Grimmjow chuckled, pocketing his hands and raising his shoulders in a half-hearted gesture of peace. "Whatever tight ass, I'm just saying…"

"Well you better stop 'just saying'."

Grimmjow frowned. "Wow, you sure got a lot of fuckin' ground rules."

Ichigo hissed in irritation. "Shut up bastard, it's not like you can talk."

"That's beside the point. The point is; what are you doing here?" He paused, raising his eyebrows suggestively. "You aren't trying to rob him are you?"

"R-rob him? You're seriously asking me that? Of course I'm not robbing him," he bit out. "I knew you would be coming here, and I'm not letting you talk to him without me. My question is; what the hell are _you _doing coming here this late at night?"

"Technically-" Grimmjow began.

"Don't give me any freaking technicalities, just answer the damn question. It's like you said, I don't know you. So, enlighten me." Ichigo crossed his arms tighter to illustrate his point, his hip cocked angrily, which just made the whole pose so very appealing.

"Well, I like fast cars, cats, the Wiggles, long walks on the be-"

"Stop playing around," Ichigo snapped, pointing at him in irritation. "You know what I mean. How do you know this guy?"

Grimmjow's surprise was momentary, but surprise all the same. Ichigo was sharper then he had believed. Not that it had been that hard to figure out…

Ichigo raised a brow expectantly, tapping his foot impatiently. "So?"

"Fine," Grimmjow finally relented, heaving a sigh. "When I was working in my other department, we… I arrested him. He told me he was going clean though…"

Frowning, Ichigo shifted slightly, considering his words. "Well, that isn't much… but it's fine I guess." He stared Grimmjow down, finally exhaling sharply and turning around. "Well, let's get this guy up."

"Maybe…"

Ichigo just glanced at him.

"It is pretty late…"

"So why'd you come here so late? Come on, we're here aren't we?"

Grimmjow grit his teeth. "I guess…"

Ichigo kicked his leg, irritated. "Then shut-up and come on. I'm not going to walk away and let you talk to him alone."

Grimmjow growled. "Why the fuck did you kick me? That hurt! And what the fuck are you worried about anyway? That I'll steal credit or something?"

"I don't trust you," Ichigo told him, poking his chest, glaring at him, hoping to convey all his anger and hatred. "And I'm not going to till you prove I can."

"So, me wanting to see you work was out of the que-"

"That's different," Ichigo snapped. "I'm not saying you can't do your work, I'm saying I don't _trust _you."

"If I don't trust that you can do your job, does that mean the same thing?" he asked innocently.

Ichigo cocked his head slightly, narrowing his eyes into slits, approaching slowly. "I have no idea how the hell you survive, being so cocky. But you should know that I can do my job and I can do it well. You not trusting me, I can get, but you need to actually let me do my job. To do that, we need to work together-that includes telling me what you're doing-like going to question a suspect at two in the morning…"

Grimmjow grit his teeth. "And what exactly were you doing at two in the morning before you rang me?"

"What? I'm not allowed to investigate our case?"

"Well you could have told me," Grimmjow muttered.

Ichigo snorted. "That is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. I'm allowed to look at our _case files._"

"Then can't I question suspects?"

"You should tell me first... especially since you know this guy."

"Maybe this is a social call," he argued, frowning fiercely.

"You're seriously trying to give me that? Come on, we already went over this." He shook his head, shrugging in confusion. "Look, what the hell are we even arguing about? It's simple isn't it? We share any information we get and keep each other updated. That okay with you?"

"Yeah, of course it is. Are you calling me stupid?"

"What? No. But I'm seriously questioning that. What I am saying is, we need to work together."

"Fine," Grimmjow snapped out. "Fine."

Ichigo crossed his arms, glaring at him. "So what now?"

Following suit, Grimmjow crossed his arms. "It is still two in the morning. We should wait till morning to talk to him."

"Now we're waiting?"

There was a pause as Grimmjow considered; despite the fact it was clear that he wanted to question Di Roy. Finally he shifted, pronouncing slowly, "Yeah, we'll wait."

Ichigo exhaled loudly. "So… what are we going to do?"

"…Want to get a drink?"

XXX

**I love impatient people :] They make writing so easy haha. So another chapter out... Grimmjow and Ichigo bickering is always amusing but I swear they'll get along soon!  
As always, tell me what you think and thanks for reading! :] **


	7. Chapter 7

Ichigo exhaled loudly. "Why the hell did I agree to this?"

"Because the idea of alcohol is extremely appealing, no matter who you're drinking with," Grimmjow put forward, sipping his drink.

Glancing sidelong at Grimmjow, Ichigo picked up his drink. "Hm…"

The pair of them had wandered down the street upon finally deciding to go drinking and ended up at a small, shack-like bar that smelt of musty sex and old beer. The room was poorly lit and there were few customers around, but it was open and it was cheap.

"So what do we know about our victim?" Grimmjow asked, shooting a cautious look at the burly bartender.

"Shū Kannogi was the head of a prominent noble family, the Kannogi clan." Ichigo flicked open the case file, leaning his elbows on the bar bench. "The Kannogi clan controls one of the largest pharmaceutical businesses in the country. He was married to Rurichiyo Kasumiōji, the head of the prominent noble family, the Kasumiōji clan. They also work in pharmaceuticals and at their marriage; they combined their businesses."

"Was it arranged?"

"No. Rurichiyo and Shū met at a function and began dating a couple of weeks after that."

"So now Rurichiyo is the head of both businesses…"

Ichigo shook his head. "No, don't even think it. She didn't kill him to take over the business!"

Grimmjow rolled his eyes, exhaling loudly. "Fuck… I was just throwing it out there. Besides, why are you so sure she didn't do it?"

"Why? Because she loves him."

"That's your excuse? She 'loves him'?"

Ichigo's lip curled up in irritation. "We have no evidence to say she did. Besides, Di Roy is our prime suspect here."

"And how's that?" Grimmjow demanded tiredly.

"Five weeks ago, Di Roy made an attempt on his life."

"What?" Grimmjow snatched up the file, flicking the report open as turquoise orbs flew over it. "There's a security tape of it?"

"Yeah," Ichigo replied, not bothering to get the file back. "That and he's known to one of the bodyguards."

"Then… why hasn't he been arrested yet?" he asked hesitantly.

Ichigo sighed as he rested his head on his arms, staring at his glass. "When the attempt was made, nobody reported it. It wasn't until now that we were given this information." Ichigo made a face. "It also seems that neither clan wants to press charges so we can't arrest him until we find out where he was when Shū was killed."

Grimmjow nodded along. "Well, that makes sense I guess. But… you said that Di Roy was known to one of the body guards?"

"Ah… an Edrad Liones…" Ichigo tapped his chin in thought. "It seems that Edrad had seen Di Roy spying on them and scouting the area days before Shū's death."

Surprised by the lack of response, Ichigo glanced Grimmjow's way, stunned when he realised he was shaking quietly, glaring at the report.

"Oi, what the hell is going on?"

Grimmjow chuckled in exasperation. "Nothing, it just blows me away that Di Roy is so completely stupid."

Silent for a moment, Ichigo turned on the bar chair, scowling at his partner. "What the hell is it that has you so worked up? Were you friends or something?"

Flipping the folder shut, Grimmjow gave Ichigo a smirk and stood. "You'd love to know, wouldn't you? Sorry, but I don't know if I'm quite ready to be all 'share and care' just yet."

Ichigo almost argued, but finally heaved a sigh, bringing the folder back to himself. "Fine, do whatever the fuck you want. I'm just going to be solving a murder, tell me when you'd like to be involved."

Grimmjow grit his teeth, stealing one last death stare at the neon haired man before leaving the bar. He was _definitely_ not going to fuck him, no matter how good looking he was.

XXX

Ichigo stood in front of Di Roy's dilapidated house, staring at the building in distaste. The paint was chipping, the windows were smashed and the garden was overrun with weeds and consisted of one small plant that was shrivelled and brown. It also seemed to be on a strange slant, as if the whole house were crooked and he frowned at it before crossing his arms and leaning against the rickety fence, sighing in the early morning sun.

He had no idea why he was doing this, honestly, it was stupid. Grimmjow had probably gone home yet here he was, waiting for him.

"Fuck," he muttered, scratching his head, straightening. _May as well get it over and done with. It's not like he's coming… _

It was then that said man's pretentious car came into sight, pulling up in the gravel driveway.

Grimmjow seemed surprised to see him there, bright eyebrows raised as he parked his car. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

Ichigo scowled, crossing his arms again. "Yeah, 'morning to you too."

Grunting, Grimmjow slid out of his car, scratching his head as he glared at his partner. "Why are you waiting?"

Stiffening, Ichigo turned and began quickly walking to the front door, ignoring his question.

A snort sounded and Ichigo glared back.

"What?"

"I just find it funny you waited for me. I… uh, didn't think you liked me."

"Whether or not I like you has nothing to do with it. I told you we'd work together and I'm not about to break my own promise."

"Okay, that's cool. I don't really give two fucks but… it just seems weird."

Ichigo sneered, looking down his nose from the steps before knocking.

Di Roy was not an intimidating man at a rather average 5 foot 6. In fact, he didn't have one iota of a threatening presence. In fact, he just looked rather creepy-perhaps the kind to flash and run. His ratty, ash blonde hair covered one eye and most of his acne prone face and his large, strangely sculpted teeth made it look like he was always smiling.

His smile froze upon seeing the pair of them however and he made a rather surprisingly quick dash to the back door.

Grimmjow, it appeared, had anticipated this and he leaped past Ichigo, his foot landing straight on Di Roy's back, pushing the small man to the floor.

"Uh-uh-uh!" he sang out, pushing his heel in that little bit more, a twisted smile on his face. "What do you think you're doing Di Roy? Run like that again and I just might need to shoot you."

Di Roy grunted, glaring up at him half-heartedly before appealing to Ichigo.

Ichigo just scratched his neck, frowning as he looked around. The house was worse inside and looked as if it hadn't seen the light of day, let alone a scrubbing brush for close to an eternity. The floor boards were rotting and the ceiling was falling in. Furniture was scarce to say the least with only one piece to be seen-a small orange armchair. It was unfortunate it had to be vinyl with a snakeskin design, because it made it seem even worse.

"I swear I won't run so let me up, hey Grimm?" Di Roy had a slight lisp, probably the result of his ill formed teeth and he smiled crookedly up at Grimmjow.

Grimmjow stomped on his back but pulled back, snarling. "_Don't _call me Grimm."

"Grimm huh?" Ichigo's eyebrows rose quizzically as he crossed his arms.

He growled. "Shut-up."

"What? Am I ruining your reunion?"

Di Roy glanced between them as he stood, rubbing his arm absently. "What's going on?"

Grimmjow glared at him. "Sit down and shut-the-fuck up."

Nodding hastily, Di Roy huddled into his chair, blinking as he waited.

"Where were you yesterday morning between 6 and 7?" Ichigo asked.

Grimmjow simultaneously questioned, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

They shot poison tipped stares at each other before asking the questions again and once again shooting each other down.

Di Roy glanced between them some more. "Uh… should I come back?"

"_No,_" they both snapped before exchanging cautious glances.

Ichigo set his jaw, not about to tell Grimmjow he could ask first but it seems that his silence was all the invitation Grimmjow wanted.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he demanded, placing a hand on his hip while he gestured with the other.

"W-what do you mean?" Di Roy asked as innocently as possible, which was apparently harder for those with rotting teeth.

Grimmjow tapped his feet, crossing his arms. "You know what I mean. I thought you'd cleaned up your act. Now what the fuck do you think you're doing running around taking fucking photos of some rich guy? And don't tell me you didn't because Edrad _saw _you."

Di Roy paled, tapping his feet like Grimmjow, but in nervousness, not impatience. "W-well… about that…"

"Spit it out," Grimmjow snapped.

"I-is it okay with him here?"

Grimmjow cast a glance, however, before he could reply, Ichigo stepped forward, pointing a finger at the man.

"I'm here whether you want me or not and I don't give a shit if it's personal, if it has to do with this case, I'm going to hear it. Got me?"

Exhaling loudly, Grimmjow nodded before meeting Di Roy's grey eyes. "Alright, tell me."

"_Us,_" Ichigo hissed quietly, shifting uncomfortably when he realised that Grimmjow had heard him. "What? I was just saying."

"Di Roy?"

"Yeah, yeah! Alright, I'll tell you. You see I'm uh… a bit tight on cash at the moment."

"No shit," Grimmjow drawled. "You're place is worse than his."

"Hey," Ichigo cried indignantly. "My house is just fine thanks."

Grimmjow chuckled, surprising himself so much that the moment the strange admission left him; he shut his mouth tight, blinking.

Ichigo seemed just as surprised but his face settled into his normal scowl and he followed up the question. "And? What does not having any money have to do with this?"

Di Roy seemed reluctant to answer Ichigo's question but he answered all the same. "I needed a job and I needed one fast. I got a call…"

"A call?" he prompted.

"A call! They said that they had a job for me and I'd get a shit load of money to do it. So… I tried to… well, you know… off that kid."

"Wait, who called you?" Grimmjow asked.

"I don't know," he admitted, shrugging a little. "He never gave me his name… never even gave me his number."

"So you just accepted a job without even knowing who it was for?" Ichigo asked sceptically.

"Look, I was getting paid. _Paid. _I was going to be able to get the hell out of this hell hole. You think I was about to ask for specifics?"

Grimmjow shook his head. "Are you an idiot? Why the… Fuck. You can't get any dumber. Well, what happened?"

"It flopped didn't it? I'm not a killer, not really. I got some shitty ass gun and just walked up to him. I was _going _to shoot him but… _Edrad _stopped me."

"Then… did you try again?"

"What? Hell no! Not after finding out Edrad was working there. I mean, money's one thing…" He shook his head, muttering, "Betraying a friend is another story all together." He then cleared his throat, looking back to Grimmjow and Ichigo. "So after that failed, I got another call. He was pissed, _really _pissed and he asked me to get my act together and try again. But I told him he could kiss my pretty little pink assho-"

"I uh… I think we get it," Ichigo told him, holding up his hand, a corner of his lip raised in distaste. "Then what did he do?"

"Nothing. He hung up and I haven't got a call since."

"So… yesterday?" Grimmjow urged.

"I was at... Shawlong's place," he replied, glancing purposefully at Grimmjow.

Grimmjow gave a start but calmed himself. "So… you keep in contact with them all?"

Di Roy gave a half shrug. "When I can. But Shawlong and me catch up more often than the others. We were at a café, you can check with him and the café people."

Ichigo let his eyes bounce between them. He didn't like not being involved, not knowing all the information and it was infuriating to have them dance around with words. "You have an alibi then?"

"Yes," Di Roy replied impatiently. "I've got an alibi. Look, I didn't kill anyone. I don't want to."

Ichigo watched him for a moment before taking out a pen. "What's the name of that café?"

"Uh… think it was _Adjuchas _or something."

"Thank-you. We'll check up on that and get back to you. Thank-you for your time and sorry to bother you so early." Ichigo was out the door already and ready to leave when he glanced back at Grimmjow to see if he was going to be joining him.

Di Roy was looking up at Grimmjow, giving him small smile, exchanging words with him. Grimmjow looked… a little unruffled, if only for a moment. Then it was gone and he was smirking, pocketing his hands as he rose a slim eyebrow, muttering some (undoubtedly snide) remark before turning and walking past Ichigo to his car.

However curious Ichigo was, he wasn't about to indulge himself or Grimmjow. Why should he give a crap about how he knew him anyway?

As Ichigo approached Grimmjow's car, Grimmjow leaned against his door, glancing back at the house for a moment. "Where do we go now? We don't have any suspects and now we have a mysterious man that's asking people to off rich people."

Ichigo frowned, crossing his arms. "I know. This is annoying. And from the sounds of it, it really was just a professional hit job. Why steal his licence?"

"Trophy?" he suggested.

Shaking his head, Ichigo sighed. "We should go over what we have. Maybe we should start with what Shū was doing there in the first place."

Grimmjow nodded. "Sounds like a plan. Well, I'll see you at the office.

Ichigo waved absently as he watched the car depart, feeling a sudden weariness set in. "God I'm exhausted." He staggered to his car, searching through his pockets to find his keys. "Why the hell does he have to be all, 'Aw I'm so awesome' and whatever?"

He paused, glancing back when he felt a strange sensation, the hairs on the back of his neck rising in defiance before he shook it off. "I should get some sleep. I think I'm getting paranoid," he muttered to himself as he strapped himself into his car. Another shudder passed through him and he nodded to himself. "Yeah, that's probably best."

XXX

**Forgive my lateness! So… they're slowly getting there right? **

**Thank-you for continuing to review, you do it so nicely too! :) **

**I actually don't have anything to say except thanks and keep up the good work. Hope you're enjoying it, I'd love to know what you think. Theories and all ;) **

**See you next time! xx**


	8. Chapter 8

Grimmjow twirled on Ichigo's office chair, eyes pinned to his partner's desk. He had come back here expecting to meet up with Ichigo and sort out the case but so far, Ichigo hadn't appeared.

Pushing himself up, Grimmjow looked around the office. It was still fairly early but it was already bustling.

Considering he was new, nobody seemed very keen on introducing themselves, steering clear of him. In all honesty, he could understand it. He probably looked intimidating and rough – eyes naturally sharp with a heavy brow and one too many scrapes and bruises.

He sighed, sitting back deeply on the chair. Clearly, he and his partner needed to work out a better method of communication.

Crossing his arms, Grimmjow turned back towards Ichigo's desk, leaning forward upon seeing a photograph stuffed into the right hand desk drawer.

Glancing around, he made a face that basically said, 'well, why the fuck not?' and he gently pulled it open, tugging out the photo from underneath a worn, leather bound book.

The photo was crinkled, like it had been stuffed in and out of pockets for a very long time – the edges worn and it looked like it had been folded in half almost too often.

It was a picture of Ichigo and what Grimmjow assumed were his family – two young women – one with mousy brown hair and gentle, warm coffee eyes standing in between Ichigo and what he could only guess was his dad. The older man had ebony hair, short and spiky as well as thin facial hair. The other girl was on her dad's right, looking about as desolate and bored as Ichigo was on the opposite side. Slate grey were framed by shoulder-length black hair as she stared at the camera, one eyebrow raised in disinterest.

Then there was Ichigo, standing a little further away from his family, not looking at the camera at all, scowling off to his left, hands in his pockets.

Smirking to himself, Grimmjow put the photograph back as he searched the rest of his drawer. _I might as well find out a little more about my partner while I'm here._

It was fairly well organised – the top drawer filled with his pens, pencils, staplers and other stationary equipment. It seemed the drawer below it was his personal effects like his photograph. There was also an address book, some notes and the leather bound book. It was as if there was a big red stop sign on it though and Grimmjow knew that looking through it would be pushing the boundaries of his innocent searching.

The top left hand side drawer were filled with some random things like deodorant, tissues, a watch and pain medication – probably for those ridiculously long work hours and below that was a drawer of files – boring undoubtedly and Grimmjow skipped over that, going once more to look at the leather bound book that he seemed drawn to like a magnet. He'd always had that problem – looking at things he shouldn't and he wasn't about to stop now.

Turning it over in his hands, he ran rough hands over the soft cover. It was smooth and there were pages falling out, stained with ink and coffee.

He hesitated staring at the gold word reading, _journal_. Flicking through it could hardly hurt, could it?

Opening it, he began to thumb through the small book, frowning heavily at it. It seemed to be about a case – pictures of suspects pasted with descriptions of their crimes, their connection to a particular person – a Masaki person all scribbled on the side of the pages. There were also dates and times, alibis and motivation as well as some impressive sketches of different places.

_Man, he's pretty fuckin' obsessed, _Grimmjow thought to himself, a little overwhelmed. Leaning back on his chair, he continued to turn the pages slowly, wondering what the hell could make Ichigo turn into an obsessive crazy man because the notations on the pages were definitely not that of a sane person.

Suddenly, Ichigo's voice sounded, making him jump in the chair, flying forward, hands splayed on Ichigo's desk, glancing around furiously.

_Holy fuck! _Slowly Grimmjow's heart resumed its natural beat when Ichigo didn't suddenly appear to shoot him in the head and hesitantly, he straightened, slowly peeking over the wall of their cubical.

Ichigo was standing talking to a dark skinned wall of a man just next to the printer, scratching the back of his head as he talked with a half smile on his face.

Absently, Grimmjow wondered how close the two of them were because honestly, Ichigo seemed to be almost as intimidating as Grimmjow himself, although he supposed the big man wouldn't be scared off by a shitty look.

The big man had wavy, ebony hair which he shook out of his dark brown eyes, not replying to Ichigo's apparent question, making the neon haired man scowl half-heartedly and cross his arms impatiently.

Coming to his senses, Grimmjow shook his head, sitting back down, pushing Ichigo's papers to their original position and closing the drawers he had rifled through just as Ichigo approached. Hastily he sat back, turning to his own desk and the case file he should have probably gone over already and in his haste, knocked off the small journal.

Bending over it he froze. What the fuck was he meant to do? Ichigo was basically on him and if he picked it up and put it back, Ichigo would most likely see him but he could hardly leave it on the ground. Snarling, Grimmjow snatched it up, stuffing it into his shirt before straightening slowly and taking a few calming breaths, twirling on his chair unhurriedly when he heard Ichigo sit down heavily, exhaling noisily.

"Took your time," Grimmjow put in mildly, raising a blue brow at Ichigo.

Ichigo glared at him half-heartedly, crossing his arms. "Shut-up, I was busy."

"It's not like we have a murder to solve or anything…"

Growling viscously, Ichigo went to his computer. "Yeah, yeah, I know that. I was getting some help."

"Got anywhere with it?" Grimmjow asked, leaning forward, finding himself slightly excited. _Finally, some progress!_

"No," he muttered. "It's confusing. I just can't understand it. It looks like a professional hit but if it was, his things wouldn't have been stolen unless it was a personal hit…" Ichigo sighed. "God… I guess we really are going to have to talk to her."

"To who?"

"To the wife," he replied, standing up once again. "Rurichiyo Kasumiōji."

XXX

"Ichigo!" Rurichiyo cried, leaping from her expensive leather couch. "I'm – I'm so glad to see you," she choked out, small hands outreached as she grasped onto Ichigo's neck.

Grimmjow's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as he watched the exchange. Ichigo was reciprocating the embrace, pulling the slender, elegant woman into his subtly muscled arms, gently stroking her golden hair.

Rurichiyo had begun to cry, delicate fingers clutching, white fingered onto Ichigo's shirt, shoulders shaking as she pressed her face into his chest.

Grimmjow felt a surge of jealousy. Argumentative, stubborn pain in the ass be dammed, Ichigo was still the hottest piece of ass he'd seen for a long while and if he could get into those ridiculously tight pants, he would be fucking happy to do so. And as such, watching them, moving their hands all over each other was really making him itch to do something.

"Rurichiyo…" Ichigo pushed her away for a moment, staring into emerald depths, brows dipping down in concern. "I – I'm so sorry… about Shū…"

She also pulled back, using the back of one hand to rub her tears away. "I k – know, thank-you. H – he…" Tears welled up again and she pressed her hand over her lips.

Grimmjow snarled, crossing his arms. "You gonna' explain what's fuckin' going on here?"

Rurichiyo's eyes flew wide and she jumped a little in surprise before staring at Ichigo uncertainly.

Ichigo smiled gently at her before levelling a ferocious glare at Grimmjow. "I think we can talk about that later can't we? Let's just get this done. We won't bother you for long Rurichiyo," he assured her.

Rurichiyo wrung her hands nervously, eyes shifting from the floor to the couch and to the ground again.

Pained, Ichigo grimaced. Rurichiyo was always so quick and decisive and she was never uncertain so seeing her so… tense and twitchy seemed wrong.

"This won't take long Rurichiyo," he told her again, indicating to her couch once again. "Just give us a few minutes of your time and then we'll leave you alone, I swear."

Rurichiyo nodded, choking back a sob as she clasped a hand over her mouth. "O – okay… but I don't know what I can tell you that you don't already know."

"Well we'll just see about that won't we," Grimmjow said, levelling a cool stare at the unsettled woman.

Ichigo's coffee eyes snapped to Grimmjow, sharp like a knife, warning him before he turned back to Rurichiyo, sitting opposite her on another couch. "Let's just start with a few questions…"

"Like maybe, how you guys met?" Grimmjow demanded, crossing his arms as he sat down heavily on the arm rest next to Ichigo.

Rurichiyo glanced between the two men, uncertain. "I – Ichigo, where's Detective Urahara, I thought _he _was your partner?"

Hackles rising from being ignored so obviously, Grimmjow went to open his mouth in protest before Ichigo interrupted, "H – he… he _was _my partner but he transferred. This is my… new partner, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez."

Biting her lip, Rurichiyo's eyes shifted over nervously to the blue haired detective. "You… wanted to know how we met?"

Ichigo frowned. "Forget about that, it's hardly any of his business."

"I think it _is _my business when it involves our case. This can't get in the way of our investigation," Grimmjow snapped at him.

Grinding his teeth, Ichigo's smouldering eyes burned holes into his head. "I already told Ukitake about it. I'm not conflicted or anything-"

"That's right," Rurichiyo told him firmly. "In fact, Ichigo's the reason I'm even alive at all. He stopped my assassination."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Well, looks like the story's going to be told anyway… I was put on Rurichiyo's case and that's how we met."

"And he helped… Shū," she added shakily.

Glaring at Grimmjow, he snarled, low and deep. "So, are we done now?"

Grimmjow's lip curled slightly. "Fine, we're done."

"Good. So Rurichiyo, like I said – just a few questions. Did Shū have any enemies that you know of?"

"Well… just the usual – people that want him for his money…" Rurichiyo frowned, blinking back tears. "But Shū… he… he just didn't have enemies. He was too lazy to start arguments and too timid to start fights." She laughed lightly, a single tear slipping down her cheek that she brushed away. "There is really no-one who would want to kill him."

Nodding, Ichigo was about to ask another question when Grimmjow spoke up.

"And where were you on the day your husband died?"

Green eyes widening in hurt and surprise, Rurichiyo glanced at Ichigo.

"No, don't look at him. We're conducting an investigation here. I'm sorry, but these are just the sort of questions I have to ask," Grimmjow told her before repeating, "So, where were you on the day your husband died?"

"W – well I was at… I was uh…"

"It's okay Rurichiyo, take your time," Ichigo told her gently, shooting a fleeting look of defeat at Grimmjow. He was right of course; they needed to as those sorts of questions. Still, it made him mad that Grimmjow could see her and still believe that she could have killed her husband.

"Well," she began again, taking a breath. "I was uh… in meetings all day that day. My assistant can confirm that. Also I – I think that the security cameras would also prove it. I was sorting out some finances."

Ichigo nodded, smiling. "Thank-you Rurichiyo, that's all we need for the moment." Glaring at Grimmjow, he added, "Unless you have something else to add?"

Grimmjow stood, brushing off his pants. "No, I guess I don't."

Also standing, Ichigo followed Grimmjow to the door before stopping for a moment. "Actually _I _have another question… Shū… did he have any admirers? Like, girls that seemed strangely into him or anything like that? Maybe he got notes or strange calls?"

She shook her head, standing to wave them off. "No, but of course, Shū never concerns me with that sort of thing. I wouldn't know even if he did have any. He doesn't – he _didn't _tell me because he knew how angry it would make me. You know what I'm like."

Ichigo flashed her a wry grin filled with pearly teeth. "Yeah, of course. Thanks for all your help Rurichiyo, I'll see you later."

Smiling weakly, Rurichiyo gave him a wave as he walked out the door. "Yes, see you Ichigo. And uh… Detective Jaegerjaquez," she added when Grimmjow's eyes narrowed her way.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," he muttered before glancing at her once more and closing the door.

XXX

**Okay, now I know I updated it heaps but it was because when I **_**tried **_**to update it, it ended up not posting properly. I appreciate that it would be annoying and if anything, I was more pissed then you guys, but I would appreciate some calm and if you've got anything rather brutal to say, message me. **

**Anyway, I do apologise for taking so long. My computer is really diseased and needs help. It was just black… when I booted it up it just wouldn't show me anything and I had to wipe it and unfortunately, I'm not extremely diligent with my backing up so this is the result.**

**Finally, thank-you for being patient with me and understanding that I do in fact have a life and for also still reading whatever I throw at you. I really hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks again!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

"… I really hate you."

Grimmjow glanced over at a very disgruntled Ichigo, feeling all of his body heat shoot straight to his head. If only he could get his fucking hands around that little neck… "This ain't all my fuckin' fault either carrot top, so you better just shut the fuck up."

Auburn eyes flashed dangerously while he rattled his handcuffs. "I will freaking kill you. _Don't _call me 'carrot top'."

"Carrot top, carrot top, carrot top, carrot top, carrot to-"

Ichigo jerked threateningly from his position near the barred window. "The minute I get out of here, I am shooting you in the face."

Grimmjow glared at him. "Not if we get shot by this lot first."

The words seemed to cool Ichigo down slightly and he glanced towards the door – a metal door, locked tight. They had been trying to apprehend their newest suspect – a young man that had worked with Shū and accidently stumbled upon some sort of drug deal while they chased him. The unwelcome interruption was met with violence and Ichigo had been shot before they were overwhelmed and hurled into a small room in an industrial building in the middle of no-where.

To explain, it had all started that morning – a very early, five o'clock morning…

XXX

There were days when Grimmjow had an overwhelming desire to fuck Ichigo through the wall – have those slender, golden legs wrapping around his waist and have him scream and curse his name, ever stubborn and insubordinate. Then there were days when Grimmjow seriously considered if the consequences of murder were really worth bothering about when it would save him from the endless bickering that seemed to consume every moment of their relationship.

Like right this moment for instance – Ichigo had gone off again about him supposedly being an asshole just because he may or may not have accidently broken down his door trying to wake him up in the morning.

How the fuck did he even know Ichigo? The thought had been irritating him for far too long and as he sat on Ichigo's couch, watching the young man storm around the house, he felt the question bubble up his throat and before he could stop himself he was asking, "So, you wanna' tell me how I know you?"

Coffee eyes snapped over to him and Grimmjow swore he could hear lightning crackle. "I already told you," he bit out from the kitchen, turning with the kettle in his hand. "It's nothing. And what the hell are you doing just sitting there? Fix my door," he commanded, dark rimmed eyes shooting to the door knob now fallen to the floor.

Grimmjow had learnt something very important as he had tugged and cursed at Ichigo's door at five in the morning – Ichigo wasn't a morning person… at all.

Ignoring the unimportant statements he instead turned away from Ichigo and settled further back into the cracking couch, holding a protesting Zangetsu aloft, watching him wobble feebly before drawling, "Whadya' mean _nothin'_?"

"Don't hold him like that." Ichigo stalked over to him, snatching his cat out of his grip. "And I told you, _nothing. _I don't want to talk about it. And why the hell are you even here?"

"Because we have a case to solve," he replied simply, head back on the couch as he stared after Ichigo's retreating (upside down) form.

Ichigo's lip peeled back in distaste before he cooed at Zangetsu, stroking his ear then placing him down once again and going back to making his coffee. "We've been looking everywhere for this mystery man."

Grimmjow nodded, crossing his arms as he looked to the wall. "I know. But that Rikichi or whatever wasn't very helpful. Whoever Rikichi saw, we have no idea who he is or what his connection to Shū is."

"Exactly, but there isn't much we can do on the front. We still have to go back over why he was in that part of town when he was and why-"

The ring of a phone stopped Ichigo and he fished it from his back pocket. "Yeah?"

There was a pause before Ichigo demanded, "Renji? What the – no, I don't."

Grimmjow turned on the couch, kneeling on it as he watched Ichigo talk on the phone. He was scowling – of course – and had his coffee to his chest as he listened before hissing out, "No! For Christ's sake, I don't have your pants."

Blue brows furrowed and Grimmjow leaned forward further, head falling to the side as he listened.

"Of course I'm sure. Renji, if I ever found clothes like yours in my house, I would know for fucking sure."

Ichigo shifted, a smile breaking out on his face at the reply, eyes to the floor. "I'm not saying anything… Renji, I know you have the fashion sense of a god… yes, yes I'm sure Rukia does appreciate it."

Then he laughed – he actually threw his head back and laughed and Grimmjow found himself thoroughly enticed by the sound. If Ichigo was always like _that _they'd have no problems. A row of pearly white teeth were revealed as his smiled widened. "You're an asshole."

And there was the word that he seemed so fond of, except in his case, Ichigo said it nowhere near as endearing – more like he wished he could kill him with his words. In fact, Ichigo had already whipped him raw with the verbal hiding from his rude wake up.

Ichigo sipped his coffee as he chuckled. "Now he wonders why… it's because I got a rude awakening this morning."

Expecting Ichigo's eyes to bore into him at any moment, Grimmjow quickly sat back down, hoping Ichigo hadn't noticed his snooping.

There was silence before he heard Ichigo continue speaking. "Yeah… that's the one."

He heard Ichigo move before he came into view, sitting next to him on the couch. "Renji… yeah look Renji…"

Glancing at him, Grimmjow wondered why he couldn't see Ichigo like that more often. Who the hell was this Renji guy to be able to have Ichigo be so… well, like _that _all the time?

Ichigo was shaking his head, trying not to smile before he nodded. "Yeah, yeah! I got it already! I'll try to find your pants…"

And why exactly would his pants be at Ichigo's house anyway?

"I told you I don't have them but whatever. I'm going now though. Whatever… yes, I'll see you later."

"Boyfriend?" Grimmjow enquired innocently as Ichigo ended the call.

Ichigo glared at him with enough heat to match even that of the core of the earth.

_And back to Ice Bitch again, _Grimmjow thought dryly, sighing inwardly.

"None of your business," he snapped.

"You know, you keep tellin' me that however we know each other is nothin' and all that bullshit but you're still actin' pissy. If it's nothin', why the fuck are treatin' me like I fuckin' murdered your child? Didn't you want us to work together?"

Grimmjow was impressed that his argument made sense and it was as if the words strengthened his indignation, making him scowl. "And," he added, low and deep as irritation flooded his system. "It's not fair that you're blamin' me for somethin', whatever it is, when I have no fuckin' memory of it even happenin'."

Ichigo seemed taken aback, eyes wide. "W – what?"

"Team, Ichigo… that's what you wanted but right now you're just being a dick."

"Me? You're the hypocrite here!" Ichigo cried. "I may be pissed and sure, I don't like you but at least I'm actually _trying _to work together. I'm actually following the evidence not just seeing what suits my liking."

"If you're talkin' about Di Roy, that's obscene. I asked him the questions, just like you asked. And what about you? You wouldn't ask that damn Rurichiyo for ages because you were convinced she didn't do anythin'."

"That's because she _didn't _do anythin'. Di Roy on the other hand…"

Grimmjow snarled, snapping at the young man. "What is this, battle of the friends? I told you already, I questioned him and… why the fuck is that even about this? I'm tellin' you, quit actin' like an asshole and just co-operate with me. I want a normal workin' relationship – one where we just get along without the drama. Now if you tell me how I know you I can actually do something ab-"

"I told you I – I don't want to talk about it."

"For the love of God Ichigo, how bad can it be? Did… did we have sex?"

"Wait, what?" Ichigo seemed so offended by the idea that he almost toppled off the couch, disgust clear in his features. "No, we didn't have _sex._"

Grimmjow scowled. "You don't have to sound so fuckin' grossed out."

Ichigo grit his teeth. "So – sorry… look Grimmjow it's not really… well it _is _you. But it's just not… Look, you're right, we need to work together but this is my shit to deal with and I'll get over it."

Unsatisfied with his response but over the arguments, Grimmjow blew out a gentle sigh. "Fine, fine. But I want to know sometime."

There was silence for a moment as Ichigo watched him. "I – I don't know if I can," he finally whispered out.

Grimmjow didn't understand Ichigo's reaction. He looked scared – scared and tearful. "Why?"

"Because… I don't want to remember it."

Frowning, Grimmjow opened his mouth to ask him what it was he did that had been so horrible when the phone rang again, the irritating tone startling them both.

Ichigo glanced at the caller ID, a strange look coming across his face as he answered it, "Is everything okay?"

There was a reply and Ichigo's face lit up with excitement. "Where is he?"

He listened intently, nodding as he reached for a pen from the small table, scribbling it on his hand as he rested the phone between his ear and cheek. "Yep, yep… okay. Thanks Rurichiyo, I'll look into it."

As he snapped the phone closed, Ichigo grinned at Grimmjow. "We just got a lead."

XXX

The car trip was awkward – mainly because Grimmjow wanted to ask so many questions he was having trouble fitting them in his brain and he had such an intense look on his face he was making Ichigo uncomfortable.

"So… this guy, uh… Yukio Hans Vorarlberna worked with Shū," Ichigo began hesitantly, glancing at Grimmjow warily, mainly because he was driving like a maniac.

"Right. Yukio huh? So, what was his relationship with Shū?"

"Apparently he has an extreme Rurichiyo crush. He knew her through Shū and when they got married he became uh… very upset about the whole thing. Love right?"

Grimmjow grunted. "Right… So, this guy has shown violent behaviour before or…?"

"Yeah, there are a few counts of assault to his name – just some minor stuff. It is a jump from assault to murder but if the motivation is right…"

"Anythin's possible, yeah. Okay, so do we know where this guy is at the moment?"

"Well he hasn't shown up at work since the day of Shū's death. Could be a coincidence but we should check all the same. I don't know Yukio but Rurichiyo's pretty certain he wouldn't do anything. But to answer your question, apparently there's a comic book store he often goes to so Rurichiyo told us he'll probably be there."

"That address?" Grimmjow nodded towards the writing on Ichigo's hand.

"Yeah, you've never been there before?"

"You have?" Grimmjow asked incredulously.

"No," Ichigo replied with a laugh, making Grimmjow's eyebrow shoot up in amusement. Ichigo's laugh was pleasant as he was always reminded and it was nice to see him not scowling anymore.

"Why are you laughin'?"

"Just 'cause I sort of thought you were the closet nerd type."

"I really give off that sort of vibe?"

Ichigo contemplated the words. "Mh… I guess it's just because there just seems to be something very…" He trailed off, snorting. "Anyway…"

Ichigo looked out the window in embarrassment before he pressed his hand to the window, eyes wide. "Oh my God, Grimmjow, pull over, it's him!"

"It's who?"

"Who do you think, idiot? _Yukio._"

Grimmjow jolted in surprise, glancing to the main street to see a young blond man walking, a game boy in his hands. "That's him?"

"Yes, now pull over!" Ichigo exclaimed, slapping Grimmjow's arm in irritation.

Hissing, Grimmjow shot a fierce glare at him, despite slowing and pulling to the curb. He was about to open his mouth to say something but Ichigo was already out the door, speed walking toward the man.

"Fuckin' hell," Grimmjow exclaimed, leaping out as well. "Ichigo, wait up!"

Ichigo ignored him, slowing to follow the young man, smiling professionally. "Excuse me, Yukio, right?"

The blond man turned, eyes widening slightly in surprise as he took a few steps back. "Uh, yes?"

"Hi, I'm Detective Inspector Ichigo Kurosaki. I was wondering if I could speak to you for a little while."

Grimmjow approached Ichigo as well, taking out his badge as he did but he didn't have a chance to show Yukio anything because the moment Ichigo had spoken, Yukio made a run for it.

He sprinted down the street, throwing himself down an alley.

Ichigo and Grimmjow glanced at each other before exclaiming out after him and running after him.

"Oi!" Grimmjow growled out, following closely at Ichigo's heels.

Ichigo simultaneously yelled out, "Stop running Yukio! It's only a couple of damn questions."

The alley they followed him down was still dark in the early morning sun and went behind the bustling stores to an industrial area.

Yukio had a slight head start on them and therefore when he got to the end of the alley and sprinted left with Ichigo and Grimmjow running after him, they were disappointed but not overly surprised when they also followed and could not see him.

Ahead of them, they could see two storage facilities of brick and sheet metal. Neither door was swinging so they had a choice.

Ichigo shifted slightly, glancing from door to door. "We should call backup. At least just tell them he's on the loose."

"We should just split up," Grimmjow told him, jogging towards the door to the left.

"Wait Grimmjow," Ichigo cried out, running after him. "Wait, we can't split up, we don't know how dangerous he is – god! Don't – stop running."

Grimmjow was already gone, throwing the door open wide as he ran in.

Ichigo tutted before sprinting after him only to find Grimmjow standing stock still, staring at the sight before him.

Almost running into him, Ichigo stared over Grimmjow's shoulder.

There were three people – a young blond girl, a tall, bulky, silver haired man and an ebony haired girl with glasses facing off with another three people.

The other group consisted of another bulky man with chocolate skin and an orange streak, a girl with long brown hair and an orange-red haired man, messy on one side.

They seemed to be exchanging merchandise – the silver haired man and the orange streaked man talking quietly.

But then the door slammed shut and everyone's eyes shot to the frozen pair.

Then all hell broke loose – the six of them pulled out their weapons as Ichigo and Grimmjow simultaneously drew their own.

Grimmjow leapt for cover behind some crates while Ichigo threw himself behind a couch, covered with a white sheet.

"Put your weapons down," Ichigo shouted, glancing at Grimmjow before peaking over the couch, a bullet whizzing over his head.

Grimmjow chuckled before continuing, "Put your weapons down, we are the police. We will shoot you."

"We're the one's shooting at you dumbass!" someone shouted – an annoyingly childish voice.

Ichigo moved from behind cover, shooting at the men as Grimmjow did the same.

Reaching for his phone, Ichigo was about to call for backup when a shot flew through the cushion of the couch. Jumping, Ichigo's phone flew from his hand, skittering on the ground and from behind cover.

"Jesus Christ!" he cried, scrambling back further.

Grimmjow glanced at him, scowling slightly in concern. "Oi, you alright?"

Ichigo moved back further to a safer spot. "Yeah, I'm okay. Shit…"

Nodding his understanding, Grimmjow looked up over the crates, checking the position of the group.

They had also found cover behind some other things in storage, two of them moving around the sides of the room towards them.

"Grimmjow, call in backup."

Grimmjow shifted, glaring at the other man. "Shut-up, we don't need it."

"Grimmjow," Ichigo stood, shooting carefully before ducking back down. "We _do _need it. I'm sure we can take some of them, if not all but I'd rather maybe _arrest _them instead of shooting them dead."

Shifting uncomfortably, Grimmjow squatted down. "Yeah well… you see… I left my phone in the car," he admitted.

"You what?" he hissed out, eyebrows dipping heavily. "Are you joking me?"

"No," he snapped back. "It's not like you're any better, you _dropped _your phone."

Ichigo flushed in irritation. "Well I'm _sorry. _Sorry that getting shot at inconvenienced you but can we not discuss this now?"

Grimmjow's lip curled back but he didn't reply as he peeked over the crates, shooting a few times before moving out towards the others. He just wanted to end this, and fast.

He jumped at a hoarse cry, glancing back to see Ichigo clutching his shoulder, straight against the back of the couch.

"Oh God." Grimmjow shuffled towards Ichigo.

He had his head thrown back and his teeth clenched, blood seeping between his fingers. "Shut up. Just get them already."

Turning, Grimmjow found himself face to face with the barrel of a gun.

"Fuck."

XXX

And all together, that was the how it had turned out.

XXX

**So, very sorry it took so long to update. I've been really swamped – like **_**really **_**swamped -.- We got a new puppy and she's been keeping me up all night – all the time.  
*Tears* Anyway, I hope you like this chapter and please tell me what you think!  
Don't forget to review by the way :) Thanks guys.**


	10. Chapter 10

Ichigo exhaled loudly, glancing down at his cuffs before his eyes travelled back to Grimmjow, clearly judging the distance and how hard it would be to reach him. Hard he assumed, considering he was handcuffed and chained to the wall.

"If you had of just fuckin' listened to me, this wouldn't have happened."

"Me?" Ichigo scoffed. "It was because _you _rushed off. We're a team but you just decided to run off on me like you'd been burnt and got in the middle of this!"

"We ain't much of a fuckin' team because you won't fuckin'-" he stopped, tongue tied – there were so many things he wanted to scream at the infuriating orange headed man but he could barely get them out. "Fuck!" he exclaimed, wrenching on his cuffs. "You're a fuckin' pain in the ass! I _want _us to work together but you're makin' it fuckin' hard."

"Huh? Me? You're fucking Mr Secretive! You get all hard ass on _my _friend but then I question your mate and I get my head bitten off. On top of that, you demand to know how we know each other but you won't tell me how you know freaking – what's his face – Di something. God! Stop being a hypocrite."

Grimmjow blanched. "Hy – hypocrite?" he practically screeched. "That's it!"

"Oi! Shut the fuck up in there!"

"Make me!" Ichigo cried back, glaring holes in the door while Grimmjow simultaneously shouted, "Fuck off."

They shot fierce looks at each other before jumping slightly when the door was slammed open.

The small blond girl stood in the doorway, little hands clenched, a vein pulsing dangerously as she glared at them both. "I told ya' to shut the fuck up! We ain't runnin' a circus here. Be quiet or I'll kill ya'."

"Yeah, look little girl," Grimmjow began, getting cut off abruptly when a sandaled foot connected with his face. "Ah fuck!" he cursed, head bowing slightly in defence.

"I told ya, shut up."

"Hiyori," someone rumbled out. "Stop messing around, leave them alone until Shinji gets here and we can figure out what to do with them."

The violent, blond girl – Hiyori, narrowed her eyes at the pair before shrugging slightly and calling back, "Yeah, alright, I hear ya'. I'm coming."

Ichigo on his part was a little stunned.

"What's with that dumb look?" Grimmjow growled out, wiping his nose tentatively on his shoulder, cursing when he realised it was bleeding.

"He – he said Shinji."

Grimmjow frowned at Ichigo's clear perk in mood. "Should I be excited?"

"Shinji's in narcotics," Ichigo whispered out, sitting up a little more. "He's been working undercover at the moment."

"Hate to break it to ya', but from the sounds of it, ya friend is a little more than undercover. If he's the one callin' the shots…"

Growling, Ichigo shifted again. "No. Shinji's good. He's trying to get to the top to take down this one guy – anyway, it's not important, once Shinji finds us he'll get us out."

Grimmjow also shifted, getting to his knees. "I don't know how I feel about having some stranger pickin' me up."

"Fine," Ichigo replied dryly. "You don't have to come."

Narrowing his eyes, Grimmjow didn't answer, instead his eyes zeroed in on Ichigo's shoulder. "Is – is your shoulder doing alright?"

Ichigo half-shrugged, glancing at his left-hand shoulder. "It hurts, a lot. And I'm fairly sure I'm going to faint sometime soon but at least these guys had the decency to bandage it up."

Grimmjow frowned. "Smart ass… don't joke about that kind of stuff."

He grinned through his pain, laughing a little. "Sorry, didn't know you'd get irritated by it."

Sniffling, Grimmjow shifted back slightly. "Whatever. I wasn't irritated. Anyway, when's your mate going to get here?"

"Who knows," Ichigo replied, sighing a little. "He's crazy and really… uh…"

"You _what?_" came an excited cry. "Oh! I wanna' see!"

"Just through there," was the gravelly reply before the door swung open.

The newest arrival was a thin, long haired blond man. He was grinning widely, brown eyes sparkling in interest before widening in realisation. Masking it quickly with an eyebrow raise, the blond man pocketed his hands.

"Well, well, well… nice to meet you, I'm Shinji." He turned slightly to his silver haired companion asking, "You said they were police?"

"Yes, their badges and guns are on the bench back there. Ichigo and Grimmjow apparently."

"Right," the man replied before nodding cheerfully at the other man to shoo him away and glancing back at Ichigo, nodding slightly.

That seemed to be a cue because the moment he did, Ichigo nodded back, struggling to his feet as he growled. "You've got some nerve bastard. If you don't let me go…"

"You're going to what?" he chuckled. "Jiggle those chains till I give up?"

"You're an idiot," Ichigo snapped, about to speak again when Shinji interrupted.

"I'm the idiot?" Shinji demanded. "Well you have funny hair!"

"W – what?" Ichigo seemed to choke slightly, eyes wide in irritation before he shouted back, "WELL YOU'RE JUST AN UGLY BASTARD!"

Grimmjow was about to tell him just how ludicrous he thought this fight was – especially at the moment when Ichigo spoke again, whispering quickly to the blond.

"You doing okay Shinji?"

"I'M UGLY? YOU'RE A SISSY!" he cried back before replying in an answering whisper, "Yeah, fine. What're you doing here?"

"WELL YOU'RE A… A PIG! Uh…" Ichigo cleared his throat. "Well I'm just here having fun… getting shot at. You know how it is. Actually, we're looking for this guy, Yukio. We need him for our investigation," Ichigo explained, grinning at his friend through his fake anger.

Shinji frowned at him, kneeling down to look at his shoulder. "YOU'RE A POOR EXAMPLE OF A POLICE OFFICER!"

"God, you really had to shout in my ear?" Ichigo whispered at him, leaning away from him with a grimace.

"Sorry," he replied. "How'd you wanna' do this?"

"WELL YOUR FRIENDS CAN'T SHOOT FOR SHIT." Ichigo flinched as Shinji gently rotated his shoulder.

"Can't shoot for shit?" Shinji chuckled. "You're the one with a bullet in your arm."

"Yeah well, your mates also scored some hits you know."

Raising a brow, Shinji sat back on his haunches. "None of my guys have been hit."

"The other lot," Ichigo told him.

"Right…" Shinji mused for a minute before shouting back. "YOU'RE A BRUTE!" He grinned before continuing. "I have no idea how to help you out without getting myself into trouble and blowing my operation."

"Great… YOU'RE A useless PRICK!" Ichigo glanced at Grimmjow. "Can't you say we overpowered you and escaped?"

Shinji smothered a laugh. "And say you got out of the cuffs from sheer will? Yeah, that'd go down well."

"Maybe that we bashed you up and stole your keys? You have keys right?"

"That hardly sounds fair," Shinji pouted. "YOU HAVE BIG EARS."

"Big ears?" Ichigo rubbed his ear onto his shoulder, offended. "_That _was hardly fair."

"Okay, can we make this reunion go a little faster? I'm keen to get going," Grimmjow whispered, shuffling closer to them in anticipation.

"Nah, I don't have keys on me," Shinji told Ichigo, ignoring Grimmjow's part in the conversation. "Didn't need 'em." Shinji shifted as he considered the situation. "Well this is an awkward little situation isn't it?"

Grimmjow noticed the slight and frowned, eyebrow twitching in irritation. "Excuse me blondie, but I wanna' get outta' here. You gonna' explain why we're still here?"

"And not dead," Ichigo put in quietly before calling out, "LET US GO ALREADY YOU FREAKING BASTARD."

"No idea," he replied, grinning. "But I'll sort something out, don't worry."

"Do – don't _worry_?" Grimmjow scoffed. "No offence but that isn't extremely reassuring coming from you. You haven't even told us how you're going to help us out."

Shinji bounced to his feet, smiling at the pair. "Yeah, don't worry about that, I'll get ya' outta' here."

Ichigo gave his friend a wry grin, "Yeah, well you better hurry up with that. I'm losing a lot of blood here."

Nodding seriously, Shinji clasped his hands together. "Yeah, I'll be quick."

Grimmjow nodded, mimicking the long haired man sourly, "Yeah, I'll be quick."

Laughing a little, Shinji glanced at Ichigo. "Maybe I'll leave him here."

"Yeah," Ichigo agreed, chuckling gently. "Thanks Shinji."

"Be right back. STUPID CARROT TOP!"

Ichigo felt a vein form, pulsing furiously as Shinji made a quick exit.

XXX

Shinji tapped his foot as he listened to his friends' talk, finger tapping on his chin. He didn't know what to do with Ichigo. If _he _let them out, he'd be unable to cover it up. It would be almost impossible to have them fake a getaway… though, if he _called _someone. If he called them then he'd be able to get them out safely. Though how he could say the police found out was beyond him.

But Ichigo was right, much longer with a bullet in his shoulder was not good for him at all.

"—inji. Oi, Shinji!"

Shinji was thrown from his thoughts when a foot collided with the back of his knee and he tumbled forward, arms pin-wheeling desperately before he steadied himself, grabbing the wall.

"H – hey now!" Shinji cried, glancing back toward the culprit, eyes narrowing at Hiyori who stood, panting in irritation.

Hiyori scowled at him. "You listening baldy?"

Rubbing his head as he straightened, Shinji narrowed his eyes in irritation. "Yeah, yeah. I'm listening."

"So you know what we were just saying?"

Shinji pouted, crossing his arms but made no reply.

"What are we going to do with those two?" Lisa demanded seriously, copying Shinji's movements.

He didn't know. Hesitation caught his tongue and he frowned as he considered what to do.

It was then that the door burst open and Grimmjow and Ichigo emerged, guns cocked.

Kensei and Lisa drew their own weapons while Hiyori lowered herself into a fighting stance, glancing between them.

Ichigo had his phone in his hand, gun still trained on them and told them, "Put your weapons on the ground and put your hands up."

They made no move to drop them until Shinji spoke up. "Well we aren't about to drop them but you can get out of here quickly as long as nobody starts shooting."

Grimmjow glanced at Ichigo angrily. The fucking idiot was just raising his arms all over the place, straining his already considerably bad injury. Those sorts of wounds… if he didn't get it dealt with soon he may never be able to shoot again. Then he glared at Kensei and Lisa.

"I'm not shootin' if you ain't. I need to get this dumbass to hospital. So, you let us leave, you fuck off, the police never find you."

Ichigo's lip tightened but he nodded in agreement. He couldn't allow Shinji's operation to be compromised, no matter how much he wanted to bring them in.

Glancing at Shinji, Kensei and Lisa also appeared to agree and Shinji nodded mutely.

They kept their weapons trained on each other until the officers backed up and were out of sight. Kensei, Lisa and Hiyori all made a move to follow them, perhaps hunt them down but Shinji shook his head.

"Leave them. They would have called reinforcements in the minute they stepped out of the building, let's go."

"But they know our faces!" Hiyori cried, glaring at him in confusion.

"It won't matter if we keep ourselves under the radar, now hurry up and pack up. We need to leave." Shinji watched his friends work hastily to gather their equipment, his mind moving to Ichigo. He hoped he was okay. Somehow he just had a bad feeling.

"Oi, Shinji, you're the slowpoke here!"

Shaking off the thoughts, he frowned teasingly. "But I just want to memorise this place. It's like a home away from home."

"Get in the car you idiot," Hiyori snapped from the door.

"Coming, coming!" he exclaimed. Ichigo would be fine… wouldn't he?

XXX

"Is that all you have to report?"

The silver haired man stared at his ever cool lover, unsure if he should add the rest. He wasn't going to be pleased. "Our lil' Ichi seems ta 'ave found a playmate," he began slowly.

Straightening slightly in interest, his lover let a perfectly manicured brow rise faintly. "Is that so?"

"Yea' – Grimmjow."

Silence stretched and he wondered if he had said too much. Perhaps he should have dealt with it himself rather then tell him.

"I see."

"It ain't nothin' ta worry 'bout," he assured him, slinking up to the chair that his lover sat in, reaching out a slender hand to rest on his shoulder before he slid it around his back, gently stroking his neck. "They ain't gonna' be a problem much longer, ya' magnificence."

He grinned to himself as he felt his lover relax ever so slightly into his touch and a corner of his mouth rose.

"Perhaps, but it wouldn't be in our best interests to underestimate them. Ichigo is a good officer with a very serious grudge and that makes him a great one. Now Grimmjow…"

"I ain't even sure why the hell he's with 'im," he told him honestly, massaging his shoulders firmly.

"I have a feeling I know why… and if we time it right, we may be able to use it to our advantage."

Companionable silence followed the sentence for a few moments before his russet haired lover turned to him, a brow rising suggestively making the narrow eyed man stretch a grin as he followed him over to their bed.

XXX

… **Forgive my long holiday from writing. This chapter had been done for ages but I **_**really **_**didn't like it. I cannot stress how much I DIDN'T like it. So I just changed it a little and added the end. Unfortunately I'm still not happy with it but… eh. Thank-you all for your patience and love and review, follows and favourites. Please don't forget to tell me what you think because I really hate this chapter… Thank-you!**


End file.
